Unwanted
by Esparzak
Summary: When Spike and Faye finally share their emotions, Faye runs away, finding herself in more hell then she could imagine. Can Spike finally forget his past and be there to save her?
1. Chinese Takeout and Heated Arguments

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but I wouldn't mind owning Spike -_-'.  
  
~ Allrighty ppl's! This is my first Cowboy Bebop fic, and I hope all of you will like it! If not, I don't really care, thats you're decision right? Lol, nevermind my dumass, just read the story....~  
  
* BTW, those of you who read my Trigun fanfic, please don't think I'm not going to finish it. I'm currently working on it, so just give me a little time, and I'll have it up as soon as possible. I'm soo sorry about the wait = (.  
  
Unwanted: A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Katie S.  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Category: Romance/ Drama  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Chinese Takeout and Heated Arguments  
  
Faye Valentine sat tensely on the ratty yellow couch, desolation brimming in her emerald orbs. She grimly pulled her thin frame into a ball, trying hard to defeat the cold aura around her. After many futile attempts to keep the warmth inside her, Faye had finally given up and leniently threw her tired body onto the musty old couch, the cold air stinging all the open skin on her body.  
  
She ignored the frigid state her body had become and stretched her body out, loosening every every tense muscle in her body. She had been sitting there for over an hour, waiting for some sign of life on the isolated ship the Bebop had become, but to her grief, the only thing there was the white- and-tan form, continuing to lick at the limp arm she had wearily slung over the side of the couch, barely brushing the cold metal floor.  
  
" Damn it, Ein! Where the hell did everyone go?" The small dog whimpered lightly, as if he was answering her question disdainfully.  
  
" Oh, that's right.... Ed went with Jet to get supplies..." Faye paused, and looked the naive animal in the eye, " But where the hell did lunkhead go?"  
  
Ein whimpered once again and cocked his head to the side, before he resumed licking Faye's hand.  
  
Faye wasn't really quite sure why she was asking where Spike had went, usually she wouldn't give a shit what he did, or where he went, but something inside her was screaming out to her, something... untold.  
  
" Damn dog..." Faye sneered, before kicking the dog in the side, causing the innocent animal to scurry away quickly. She hated it when he insisted on cleansing her with his inadequate licking. She would never understand why dogs did that, or even how they enjoyed doing something so futile, it was quite nasty, actually.  
  
Faye sighed heavily and shut her eyes tightly, trying hard to constrict the annoying bright lights piercing through her enervated lids. She sighed again, trying hard to drown out the annoying clicking sound the ravaged ceiling fan was making.  
  
Man, the Bebop could be so damn annoying sometimes.....  
  
" Hopefully Spike went out to get a bounty...." Faye mumbled to herself, forcing the hunger pains out of her empty stomach.  
  
There again, she was thinking about Spike. So images of him played through her mind, and she was beginning to get frustrated. 'Why the hell so suddendly would I want company from a moron like that?'  
  
" Oh, you know you missed me..." Spike's voice rang through the Bebop, as if he had been reading Faye's mind all along.  
  
Fayes lids sprung open and her eyes widened. Yay! Someone's finally home! Wait a minute... no, that's just Spike.  
  
" How long have you been standing there?" Faye eyed the lanky frame standing in the doorway of the ' sitting room'.  
  
" Long enough to hear you complian about being hungry," Spike answered dully, holding up a box of Chinese take-out teasingly.  
  
" I wasn't complaining!" Faye paused, the half-full box of actually appealing food catching her eye, " Wait a second... is that?"  
  
" Yeah, and it's your faavorite..." Spike moved closer and dangled the box over Faye's head, tormenting her purposely.  
  
" Oooo! Food!" Faye reached for the box longingly, but Spike snaked it away from her and hugged the box to his chest.  
  
" I never said I was sharing!" Spiked laughed, shoving a fork-full of the embalming food in his mouth.  
  
" Jet would be so pissed if he found out you were sneaking a meal behind his back!" Faye was convinced she would try and make him feel guilty, even though she would do the same thing if she had money for it.  
  
" Why in the hell do you think I did it while he was gone? God, women can be so dense sometimes..." Spike rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly at his joke.  
  
" You're telling me you've been gone for two hours, and the whole time you've been eating Chinese take-out?!" Faye sat up, looking Spike directly in the eye.  
  
" Are you kidding me? Where the hell do you think I got the money to even buy this?" Spike rolled his eyes again, and shoved another fork-ful in his mouth.  
  
" You captured a bounty behind our back?" Faye was beginning to get a little annoyed by the teasing bounty hunter.  
  
" Hey, every once in a while I need some money for myself..." Spike answered innocently.  
  
" How much?!" Faye was furious now, grasping the collar of Spike's shirt tightly.  
  
" What's it to you?"  
  
" UGH!! I hate you Spike Spiegal!!"  
  
" Wow, I'm blessed..." Spike commented insensibly, shoving himself away from Faye.  
  
Faye sighed heavily and threw herself back onto the couch, sprawling her body out on the old battered couch.  
  
" Move, I was gonna sit here," Spike said flatly, sitting on top of Faye's legs.  
  
" OW! Get OFF!!!" Faye tried hard to struggle her body away, but Spike's ass kept digging deeper into her legs everytime she moved.  
  
" Oh, you know you want me," Spike said, placing his chinese box on the coffee table and reaching down to hold Faye's struggling legs.  
  
" I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Faye yelled, pounding her fists into Spike's arms.  
  
" Is that a new poem you've made? It's soo touching," Spike's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
" Ugh, you better let me go!! Or the chinese gets it!!" Faye yelled reaching over and grasping the chinese take-out tightly.  
  
" Hey, that's mine!!" Spike yelled, pouncing on top of Faye and reaching for the box.  
  
And for some strange reason, a crimson blush crept upon Faye's face as she noticed the lanky body sprawled out on top of her. She bit her lip nervously and turned her face away, clutching the box to her chest.  
  
" FAYE!!" Jet's voiced boomed throughout the Bebop, startling the two, " Are you eating fast-food meals behind my back?!"  
  
" What?! No!! This stupid thing is lunkhead's!!" Faye yelled, pushing Spike onto the ground, chucking the chinese box at his head.  
  
" Whatever, don't lie Faye...." Spike insisted on acting as if he was the innocent one.  
  
" WHAT!?!" Faye's voice became loud and brassy, and she threw her arms in the air furiously.  
  
" You know that stuff makes you fat..." Spike grinned teasingly, and dumped the box in her lap.  
  
" Will you guys please STOP! I don't even give a shit! Just tell me, where the hell did you get the money for it?" Jet yelled, shaking his head.  
  
" SPIKE WENT BOUNTY HUNTING WITHOUT US!" Faye's immature voice jumped in quickly, and she pointed an accusing finger at Spike.  
  
" Yeah, whatever...." Spike said, crossing his arms, and sighing loudly.  
  
" Oh, well okay, just tell me next time when you're gonna leave," Jet sighed, turning towards the kitchen.  
  
" WHAT!!!!" Faye yelled jumping up from the couch, " If I did that you would've begged for half the bounty!"  
  
" Women..." Spike said, chuckling to himself.  
  
" Oh, shut-up you asshole! I didn't even get any of the chinese!" Faye yelled, motioning to the spilled noodles on the floor.  
  
" YEAH!? Because it's not yours you mooch!" Spike yelled back, inching towards Faye's face and narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
" It's called sharing you selfish-ass!"  
  
" Yeah, you would know..."  
  
" Are you calling me a slut!?"  
  
" What?! I never said that! Well, if you insist on calling yourself that, then..."  
  
" Ooo! Ed sees chinese food!" Ed chirped happily, shoving her way in- between Spike and Faye, and licking the noodles off the ground.  
  
" Ewww..."  
  
" Hey Ed, while you're at it, why don't you take this trash out as well..." Spike joked, shoving Faye lightly with his elbow.  
  
" Faye-Faye is trash-trash?" The naive little girl cocked her head to the side, confusion etched all over her face.  
  
" HEY! Wait a second! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Faye yelled noticing Spike make his way into the hallway.  
  
" I'm gonna take a shower, being near you has made me really dirty..." Spike chuckled, and waved a hand over his shoulder, continuing his way towards the bathroom.  
  
" Will you shut-up!! What did I ever do to you?" Faye yelled, running after him and grasping his arm tightly.  
  
" Me shut-up?! You're the one who's mouth is constantly running!" Spike screamed, shoving Faye against the wall and pinning her tightly against it. Faye's jaw dropped, ready to yell back some vain comment, but to her suprise, nothing would come out, she just sat and stared back at him, a slight blush staining her cheeks.  
  
" Are you gonna say something damn it?!"  
  
" I-I.... you... why... you hate me?" Faye tried hard to gather her words, but they just kept scattering away from her. She shut her eyes tightly, ready to take in another crude comment.  
  
" I don't hate you...." Spike finally said, after a long distant silence.  
  
" I thought for sure you'd hate me, I mean I'm not Julia... of course you'd hate me, right?" After finally realizing what she had said, Faye quickly covered her mouth and turned her face away. Why the hell was she bringing up Julia? Nothing he said even had anything to do with Julia, so why the hell would she even think of her? It wasn't jealousy... or was it?  
  
" Why do you always have to bring up Julia!!" Spike yelled, shoving her harder into the wall.  
  
' Always?! What the hell is he talking about?!'  
  
" Spike what the hell are you talking about?! I NEVER bring up Julia!" Faye hissed, trying hard to struggle out of his death grip.  
  
" Stop talking about her! It's none of your business!!"  
  
" Well, it's not my fault you'll never be able to get over her! And besides what in the hell do you see in her!! She never loved you! I know it!" Faye stopped struggling, and looked Spike directly in the eye, narrowing her bright green orbs slightly.  
  
" You don't know anything! Will you just shut-up! You know nothing about my past!"  
  
" At least you have a past Spike, I have nothing! I have no childhood memories, and have NO ONE! Do you have any idea what it's like not even knowing your real name?!" Faye screamed, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
" Yeah, well call yourself lucky..." Spike said, lowering his voice to barely a whisper.  
  
" Lucky? Spike, I've never been loved, and no one has ever loved me... at least you've felt that emotion, I don't have the faintest hint of what love is like..." Tears were freely falling from her crimson-tainted cheeks, and she tried hard to hold back the sobs.  
  
A sudden hint of guilt took over Spike and he loosened his grip on Faye. He stared deeply into her eyes searching for any trace of deciet. She had never been so openly to Spike like this, and it almost scared him. But then again, he had never bared his emotions like this to her either....  
  
' What is going on here!?'  
  
" W-why.... why are you staring at me like that?" Faye's soft voice broke Spike away from his thoughts, and he shook his head lightly.  
  
" What?" Spike quickly backed away from her and turned his face away from her.  
  
" Nothing... Nevermind..." Faye said, running her fingers through her violet tresses.  
  
There was a long desolate silent between them. There was nothing but the sound of Jet's cooking down the hallway, and the faint sound of Ed's tomato. Faye shuffled her body nervously and glanced up Spike, blushing slightly.  
  
" I'm sorry...." Both of their voices rang in in unison, breaking the dead silence.  
  
Wait a second, this isn't right... since when did Spike and Faye apologize to each other? This is definitely a first....  
  
" Oooo! Faye-Faye and Spike-person are blushing!" Ed's voice sang happily as she cart-wheeled her way in-between them and slammed the bathroom door behind her, singing something askew and off-key.  
  
" Hey! I was gonna take a shower!" Spike ran towards the bathroom, and pounded on the door impatiently.  
  
" Spike-person must wait! Ed was here first!" Ed giggled happily, playfully pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
Faye chuckled lightly at the aggravated look that had taken over Spike's face. She blushed slightly and pushed a stray violet hair out of her face.  
  
" What are you laughing at?! It's your fault! I should've been in the bathroom along time a go!" Spike yelled, crossing his arms immaturely.  
  
Yep...  
  
Everything was just like before. But this time, Faye didn't feel like arguing with Spike... Instead she just smiled and shook her head lightly, slowly making her way towards her bedroom.  
  
And it was like nothing had happened.  
  
It was just like before.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eeek! There's no fluff in this chapter, lol. But that's okay right? Every once in a while you need a break from that stuff right? XD  
  
Anyways.... I hope you like it, and if you are the type who wants fluff, don't worry the next chapters will be full of it ^_~. And as always, please review!!!  
  
Thanx! 


	2. Couple's Suite

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but I wouldn't mind owning Spike -_-'.  
  
Unwanted: A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Katie S.  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Category: Romance/ Drama  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Couple's Suite  
  
Faye impatiently glanced at the clock again. She had been sitting in her bedroom for two hours now, hiding from Spike. But what the hell for? It was just an argument right?  
  
She collapsed onto her bed and pulled herself into a ball, gathering all her thoughts. Why was it such a big deal to face Spike? They always had bitter arguments like that, and they would always just go on living like nothing had ever happened between them...  
  
But this time....  
  
It seemed different for Faye. The look in his chocolate two-toned orbs kept playing over and over in her mind. What was that look he was giving her?  
  
For a second it almost seemed like......  
  
No, no, it couldn't possibly be concern, not from Spike. It was likely guilt if it had anything to do with her....  
  
Wait a second? Why the hell is she thinking about Spike again?  
  
' What is this emotion I'm feeling, I can't quite put my finger on it....'  
  
" FAYE- FAYEEEEE!!" Ed's screechy voice bellowed through Faye's room, startling her slightly.  
  
" What is it ED?!" Faye often got aggravated by Ed's eccentric behavior...  
  
" Jet- person says it's time to eaty- eat!!"  
  
" Eaty- eat?" Faye chuckled lightly at the way the abnormal orange- haired girl spoke, " Sure, okay..... Thank you Ed."  
  
Shakily standing up, Faye streched her limber body, loosening every tense muscle she had. She wearily rubbed her tired eyes, adjusting them to the bright light that had poured in her room from the hallway. She shook her head, and pushed a stray hair out of her face.  
  
" Ugh..." Faye moaned slightly at the bright light and cursed under her breath about how dark her room seemed.  
  
She slowly pushed her way out her bedroom and shut the door behind her solemnly. As she made her way down the hallway, a distinct smell caused her to wrinkle her nose and squint her eyes slightly.  
  
' Greeaat, now it's time for some of Jet's wonderful cooking'  
  
She chuckled softly at her thoughts. As she made her way into the sitting room, a certain poofy-haired bounty hunter caught her eye and she blushed slightly at the sight of him.  
  
" Hey, it looks like Sleeping Beauty has awakened..." Spike joked, chuckling lightly.  
  
" Oh... yeah... well... sleeping... I wasn't..." Once again, all of her words were scattering away from her, and even a simple sentence was hard to recite.  
  
" You've been in there for like two hours..."  
  
" Oh, I was just... um... resting..." Faye mumbled, turning her face away to hide her blushing face.  
  
" Whatever you say..." Spike said, rolling his eyes as he turned back towards his food again.  
  
Faye shook her head, trying to get her thoughts of Spike out of her system. She shivered lightly as she made her way into the kitchen. She eyed the dinner Jet had set out for her, and she cringed at the thought of eating it.  
  
Its not like she's hungry anyways....  
  
" Are you gonna eat it or just stare at it all day?" Spike's voice was clear, yet still dripping with sarcasm... as always...  
  
" Oh... me? Yeah... I'm not really hungry..." Faye muttered, wrapping her arms around herself to intake as much heat she possibly could.  
  
Boy was the Bebop always cold...  
  
" Oh... so that's how you achieved a figure like that?" Spike teased poking her in the side.  
  
Faye didn't say anything, she just blushed and bit her lip nervously.  
  
Spike eyed her, confusion etched all over his features. He looked her up and down, noticing the nervous form her body had transformed into.  
  
" Is there something wrong with you?" His words came out alot more harsh than he had intended them to.  
  
" Oh, n-not really, I-I fine..." Faye shuffled over to the cabinent and pulled out a glass. Quickly filling it with ice water, she turned her body towards Spike again. " Just thirsty... I think."  
  
" Okay...." Spike said, turning towards the sitting room.  
  
Faye let out a sigh of relief as Spike left the room. What is it about him that makes her so nervous? It was never like that before.... Usually she would send him some vain comment, but this time it was different.  
  
Ever since the Julia argument....  
  
" Faye, get in here! We've got a bounty for you!" She could hear Jet's voice bellowing from the sitting room.  
  
" For me?" Faye said mostly to herself, but everyone happened to hear her as she slowly dragged her tired body into the sitting room.  
  
" This one goes for beautiful women with attitude..." Jet began to tell her about the pointless loser with a very large bounty on his head.  
  
" Well, only half of that is Faye..." Spike joked, chuckling to himself. He awaited a loud and abrasive comment from the vixen herself, but to his suprise she said nothing, she ignored him and continued to study the screen before her.  
  
" How much is he worth?" Faye asked curiously, inching towards the screen.  
  
" Five-billon woolongs, honey..." Spike answered before Jet could comment.  
  
" I'll do it...." Faye said flatly, pushing a violet hair out of her face.  
  
" Wait a second, you're not going alone, Spike IS coming you know..." Jet gritted his teeth, awaiting a heated argument from the stubborn violet- haired woman.  
  
" Allright, what do we have to do?"  
  
Jet and Spike glanced at each other, dumbfouned " Wait a second.... No arguments from Faye?" Spike said, inching towards Faye and looking her directly in the eye. Her bright green orbs flashed with emotions and she shut them tightly, hiding every trace she could from the green-haired man.  
  
" Jet, what's the deal with this bounty, I mean, what's the catch?" Faye continued to ignore Spike and he flashed her a confused look.  
  
" Well, he owns a grand resort, and there's a party tonight, so I figured you could make your move tonight," Jet explained, handing her a print-out of the Resort.  
  
" Oh, I see... It's The Palms hotel, I worked there at the casino a few years back..." Faye explained shoving the print-out in her pocket, " They must have a new owner.."  
  
[ Lol, I know The Palms hotel is the one in Las Vegas, but it was the only name I could think of, so.....]  
  
" So you know you're way through the hotel?" Spike asked, curiously scratching his head.  
  
" Yeah, bits and pieces..."  
  
" Ed has already tapped in and made a reservation for you two, so you'd beter get going..." Jet explained.  
  
" We're staying the night there?" Spike asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
" Yeah, I figured it'd be easier that way... and I also figured you should only take Faye's zip-craft...." Jet trailed off, expecting some type of comment from Faye, but to his suprise, there was a loud sigh from Spike instead.  
  
" That thing only fits one person, you know?" Spike commented.  
  
" It's okay, I'm sure we can figure something out, right?" Faye smiled and handed Spike the keys, " You can drive if you want..."  
  
Faye blushed as Spike's hand brushed against hers. He grasped the keys and gave her a funny look.  
  
" Are you sure nothing's wrong, I mean, you're being so..... nice..." Spike narrowed his eyes at her, and scratched the back of his poofy-head.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine..." Faye answered finally as she made her way towards her bedroom to change into formal clothing.  
  
" Just leave her alone Spike, I'm sure it's just some type of girl thing..." Jet commented, noticing the concerned look on Spike's face.  
  
" What do you mean? I didn't say anything!" Spike hissed, storming off towards his bedroom.  
  
Man that guy can be such a pain....  
  
~*~  
  
" All right Faye, please get off of me now, we're finally here..." Spike said, pulling the Redtail into a parking spot.  
  
After many futile attempts to fit two people into the Redtail, they had finally settled on Faye sitting on Spike's lap. And to Spike's suprise, he had been antzy the whole time.  
  
But who wouldn't? A beautiful woman nestled peacefully in your lap wearing the most sexy black dress you've ever seen.  
  
Faye seemed even more antzy than Spike, though. She insisted on wiggling around nervously and twidling her thumbs the whole time, a crimson shade staining her cheeks. Thankfully, Spike hadn't noticed her nervousness, he was too caught up in his...  
  
Faye nervously wiggled her thin frame out of the Redtail and dusted her dress off.  
  
" Don't worry, you'll knock 'em dead..." Spike commented, winking at her slightly.  
  
Faye blushed at his words and turned to help him with the luggage. God was her edginess around him getting to her, it was actually starting to aggaravate her a bit.  
  
Spike dragged the luggage into the large resort, eyeing every inch of the sinful resort, making sure to take in every guilty action of the workers there.  
  
" We have a reservation for Spiegal," Faye's gentle voice broke his concentraion, and he noticed they were already in the lobby checking in.  
  
" Mr. and Mrs. Spiegal? Yes, I have you down for a couple's suite on the 14th floor... Will you two be joining Mr. Adams party later on tonight?" Spike chuckled at the man, and Faye blushed furiously.  
  
" Um, y-yes sir, w-when does it start?" Faye fought to hide the shade her pale face had become.  
  
" At 8' o clock miss, you have about two hours now..." The man told her, glancing at the clock.  
  
" All right thank you very much!" Faye said, grasping the key tightly and scurrying away towards the elevator. She could hear Spike chuckling behind her as he hauled the luggage into the elevator.  
  
" What's so damn funny?" Faye finally spat out.  
  
" Mrs. Faye Spiegal, it has a nice ring to it..." Spike joked, setting her suitcase down next to her.  
  
" How was I supposed to know Ed registered us as a married couple?" Faye scowled, pressing the button to the fourteenth floor.  
  
" Whoa, calm down, it's not that big of deal..." Spike commented, still laughing lightly about ' the whole married couple idea'.  
  
Faye ignored him and shut her eyes tightly, hiding the happiness she really felt when she heard the man say the were 'married'.  
  
As the elevator doors opened, it caused a slight jolt. Faye opened her eyes slightly and blinked twice trying to refocuse.  
  
" Are you coming or not?" Spike asked impatiently, holding the elevator doors open with his foot.  
  
Faye shook her head slightly and shuffled her way out of the elevator, following close behind Spike.  
  
" Ugh, give me the key woman..." Spike complained, holding his hand out to her.  
  
Faye blinked twice, a bit confused at first. But then she realized the were standing in front of their ' Couple's Suite'. She quickly searched her purse and pulled the key out, setting it in Spike's hand.  
  
" Nice to know you're useful for something...." Spike joked, tugging at the keyhole.  
  
Faye sighed, ignoring his crude comments. She just didn't have time for that anymore....  
  
Spike slowly swung the door open and his mouth dropped at the sight before him. The whole room was lit with candles and there were rose petals scattered across pearl-tiled floors. The furniture was generously plated with gold on the frame and the cushions were wrapped tightly with burgundy silk. The whole room smelled of roses and champagne...  
  
" Wow..." That was all Faye could say, she was too lost in the blissfulness of the room.  
  
She softly stepped in the room, hoping not to break anything in the process. Her eyes widened at every inch of the room. It was so amazing to see something other than the Bebop all day.  
  
" Hey! I get the bed!" Spike's childish voice rang through the silent room as he ran and jumped on top of the silk sheets.  
  
" Wait a second... that's not fair!" The old Faye was finally coming back...  
  
She ran over and tackled Spike, despite the gown she was currently wearing.  
  
" Hey! I called it!!" Spike laughed as he put Faye in a head-lock. Faye giggled loudly as she fought to get out of his grasp.  
  
" It's nice to hear your cute laugh again..." Spike accidently commented out-loud, as he loosened his grip on Faye.  
  
Faye blushed furiously, as she pushed away from Spike.  
  
" You do know you just complimented me..." Faye muttered, shuffling her body nervously.  
  
" I was kidding, everything about you is soo ugly!" Spike paused, and grinned at her, " Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
" W-well, no... I mean... yeah, I'd rather you say I'm cute..." Faye turned away from Spike as she jumped off the bed, " Bed's all yours..."  
  
" What? You've given up without a fight?" Spike said sarcastically.  
  
Faye didn't say anything, she just shuffled her way into the bathroom to get ready for the party.  
  
She grimaced as she stared at the troubled reflection in the mirror. ' Why does he make me so nervous?' She rubbed her eyes, and turned her face away from the mirror. She couldn't stand to look at the helpless Faye she had become.  
  
She glanced over at the bath-tub and noticed it was full of steaming water and rose petals, soap bubbles floating around the porcelin form candidly.  
  
' Man, this really is a couple's suite...'  
  
~*~  
  
The music of the party became louder and louder as they approached the ballroom. The sounds of laughter and casual chatting filled their ears.  
  
After an hour and half in the bathroom, Faye finally emerged, fully equiped for the party. Spike's jaw dropped when he saw her. She looked so beautiful with her hair pulled loosely into a bun, a few wisps of her violet hair nipping plafully at her porcelin skin. Her green eyes rimmed with black eyeliner screamed of echantment making any man melt for her.  
  
There's no way she wouldn't get the bounty this time...  
  
" Spike? Is that him?" Faye motioned to the dark-haired man flirting with the blonde woman at the bar.  
  
Spike glanced up and took a good look at the man. Yep, that's him, no one could pass up those deadly amber eyes.  
  
" You're on sweetheart..." Spike grinned at his comment as he nudged Faye towards the bar.  
  
Faye nodded slightly and started making her way towards the man, her hips swaying back and forth sexily. She stepped up to the man and smirked at him slightly as she pushed the blonde away. The blonde scoffed slightly, but remained silent when she saw the competition she was against.  
  
" And who is this beauty that stands before me?" The man grinned sheepishly and took her hand, kissing it lightly.  
  
" It's Faye..." Faye answered, licking her lips seductively.  
  
" I'm Aaron..." He said, his amber eyes flashing with deciet.  
  
Spike turned on his communicator long enough to here their introductions, and he cringed at the huskiness in the man's voice.  
  
Wait a second.... This wasn't jealousy... Was it?  
  
" Now Faye, get to the point, I wan to get my bounty and get out of here..." Spike's voice rang in Faye's ear as she adjusted the device slightly.  
  
" Listen... you want to come up to my room?" Aaron whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek lightly.  
  
Faye nodded and smiled at him sheepishly. ' If you only knew...'.  
  
" Wait Faye, maybe you shouldn't be alone with him..." Spike's voice rang through her communicator once again, but she ignored it. She was going to get this bounty herself...  
  
She followed the limber man to the elevator, grasping his hand tighter. Spike noticed the two entering the elevator.  
  
" God damn it woman! You'll get yourself killed!" Spike hissed under his breath as he ran after them.  
  
Faye smiled at the man inching his way towards her, a look of lust in his eyes. She gasped as the man slipped a cold arm around her and nibbled at her neck. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her small frame.  
  
" Stop it!" She yelled, as they stepped out of the elevator. She continued to try and push him off, but was inevitably not succeeding.  
  
" Listen woman, if you don't struggle, it won't hurt as bad..." The man held her tighter and cupped his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming any louder.  
  
Faye glanced over his shoulder and saw Spike making his way up the emergency stairway, she tried to scream for him, but she was brutally shoved into Aaron suite.  
  
" Eww! Get off of me!" Faye yelled pulling out her gun. But she was too slow for him, he quickly grabbed the gun out of her hand and chucked it out the window.  
  
" What'd I tell you bitch? I said no struggling!!" He yelled, punching her square in the face. Faye tried to scream for help but he was already forcing himself on her.  
  
" I said get off of me you bastard!" Faye screamed, smacking Aaron across the face. She tried to struggle away but his grip was too tight.  
  
" Don't mess wit' me slut!" He yelled continuously punching Faye in the face.  
  
By now, Faye's face was covered in bruises, and there was a trail of blood coming from her nose and the edge of her mouth. Aaron smiled at her sight and grasped her arm tightly, flinging her against the wall.  
  
She swore she heard something crack...  
  
She whimpered as he made his way towads her, his gun pointing directly at her.  
  
" Listen bitch! Do you wanna die?!" He yelled, pressing the gun against her stomach and forcing his lips onto her. Faye struggled against him, trying hard to push him off of her.  
  
" That's it! You fucking asked for it!" He pointed the gun at her right shoulder and pulled the trigger. Faye yelped loudly as the bullet pierced through her.  
  
" The only reason I didn't kill you is because I want a piece of your nice ass!" He dropped his gun and began to strip Faye of her clothing, licking along every part of her exposed skin.  
  
And then there was another gunshot...  
  
Faye thought for sure she was dead. But when she opened her eyes, there was a familiar lanky body standing before her. She blinked trying to refocuse, but everything around her went black......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eeek! Still no fluff! Oops, I'm sorry, but this story is turning out a lot different than I planned, I mean, in a good way. Anyways... Please review if you can ^^.  
  
Thanx! 


	3. Strawberry Shampoo

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but I wouldn't mind owning Spike -_-'.  
  
~ Thank you for your reviews ^.^. I didn't think I'd get any! Oh, well, I better get to writing the story, and stop wasting your time with my pointless babbling, lol. Enjoy!  
  
Unwanted: A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Katie S.  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Category: Romance/ Drama  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Strawberry Shampoo  
  
Faye's weary eyes fluttered open slowly. Everything around her seemed like a blurry mirage, and she blinked twice trying to refocuse. All of her senses were beginning to awaken, and the strong scent of roses and champagne entered her nostrils. She blinked again, but after realizing her blinking wasn't doing much, she shut her tightly and moaned lightly.  
  
' Where the hell am i?'  
  
She attempted to roll on her side, but a sharp sensation shot through her right shoulder, leaving her helpless. She opened her eyes once again, but this time everything began to focus. The room was dark and lit only by a small candle placed on a side table not to far from Faye. She glanced at the foot of her bed and a familiar form caught her eye.  
  
' Spike?'  
  
He was peacefully curled up in a chair, a blanket wrapped snuggly around his lanky body. There was a strange look of concern etched on his face....  
  
It was then Faye realized where she was and what had happened. She had selfishly tried to catch the bounty herself, and wound up almost getting killed. But somehow, Spike had heroically saved her and brought her back to the hotel room to mend to her wounds.  
  
She glanced down at the bullet hole in her right shoulder. It was wrapped securely in gauze, but the blood was still beginning to soak through. She lightly traced her fingers along the bandages, a blush staining her cheeks.  
  
' He fixed it for me....'  
  
Finally realizing how bad it hurt to touch her wounds, she winced and cried out lightly. She covered her mouth, seeing how loud her cry really was. She glanced over at Spike again, and his chocolate eyes fluttered opened slowly.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, hoping he hadn't notice her awake.  
  
" Faye? Are you awake?" She could feel his body moving towards her, and hovering over her bed.  
  
She had planned to pretend to sleep, but she just wanted to look into those amazing two-toned eyes, and search for every emotion that hid behind them.  
  
" Spike...." She moaned, before slowly opening her emerald eyes.  
  
" Faye!" His voice was enthusiastic and full of happiness.  
  
She glanced up at him and smiled weakly, which even that caused her pain. She shut her eyes again, shuffling her body to face him.  
  
And all she felt was pain....  
  
" Faye, don't move! You'll open your wounds!" Spike insisted, reaching out to hold her body still.  
  
Faye smiled again, and followed his orders. She layed her head back down and glanced out the window at the starry sky. Every little speck seemed incandescent against the indigo palette....  
  
" Spike..." Faye's soft voice broke the long silence between them.  
  
Spike inched closer and smiled slightly, mentioning that he was listening to her. She glanced at him, and stared at him for a while, a troubled look tugging on her soft features.  
  
" Why...." She paused, and glanced out the window again, " Why... did you save me?"  
  
Spike stared at her, and wasn't sure if he should worry or not. " Well, because your my partner, I had to."  
  
A sudden look of anguish flashed through Faye's emerald eyes." H-had to?" She felt like crying right then and there. She had always been the rock in your shoe, and the oppressor, the one you were forever trying to rid of.  
  
She could feel the tears brimming in her eyes as she continued to stare griefly at the star painted sky.  
  
Spike was confused as ever as he watched her try to hide the pain.  
  
" I-I've always been like that.....you know?" She gripped the silk sheets tightly  
  
" Huh?" Spike scratched his head and cocked his head to the side.  
  
" I've never been the one everyone loved.... I-I'm just another lifeless soul taking up space.."  
  
" What-" Spike's voice cut off when he saw the look in Faye's tear- filled eyes.  
  
" Julia.... she always beautiful and everyone loved her... and her sparkiling soul," Faye paused, holding back tears, " She wasn't just the one everyone wanted in their bedroom, she was also that soul every man wanted spend the rest of their lives with..." Tears were beginning to flow freely down her cheeks.  
  
" Faye..."  
  
" NO!! It's true! No body loves me! They just want some time with my body every once in while!" She was screaming by now, firmly gripping the sheets to keep back the sobs.  
  
" Why couldn't I have chose my destiny?! Why couldn't I be able to choose if I was frozen or not?! Why couldn't I just die right then?! I don't want to live in this life...with no past, no memories..." She began to pant, as the tears streamed down her face.  
  
" You're forgetting the future you hold..." Spike finally spoke.  
  
Faye glanced up at him, astonishment dancing in her troubled eyes. " W-what future?" Her voice was weak and broken.  
  
" You act as if your destiny has already been decided...." Spike paused and grinned slightly, " Don't you understand? You do choose your destiny... Because your destiny is what you're living right now, it never ends..."  
  
When in the hell did a lunkhead like this become so wise and comforting? Maybe she was dreaming....  
  
" Listen you better get to sleep, you need your rest..." Spike was so good at doing that, slyly changing the subject when things were at their best.  
  
Spike turned to leave, but Faye reached out and grasped his arm tightly, pulling him back towards her.  
  
" S-Spike, I want...." Spike waited for her to say something to bewilder him, " ..... a shower..."  
  
After that long suspensful pause, and all she wants is a damn shower?!  
  
Spike smiled, that was so like Faye. She practically lived on showers. It was like some kind of drug she was addicted to.  
  
" Sure, Faye..." Spike chuckled lightly.  
  
" What?"  
  
" But don't expect me to help you...." Spike grinned sheepishly.  
  
" What!? What the hell are you talking 'bout Spike?" Faye blushed furiously.  
  
" I'm talking about your wounds, woman.... It will be very painful you know..." It almost seemed like he was concerned there for a second...  
  
" Oh, yeah... I know..." Faye continued to blush when she realized the mistake she had made.  
  
" Well, come on then..." Spike tugged slightly at her arm, helping her out of bed.  
  
" Ow!"  
  
" Told you..." Spike teased, still continuing to help Faye into the bathroom.  
  
Faye moaned at every step. Why did he always have to be right?  
  
Spike quickly flicked on the light, the bright rays blinding Faye for a few seconds. She opened her eyes again, and saw Spike leaning into the closet, pulling out a few towels for her. She smiled at the sight of him.... Why was he being so nice?  
  
She glanced in the mirror and saw the shiner planted gracelessly on her right cheek. She cringed at the sight of it and raised a frail finger to brush against it.  
  
" That's a pretty nasty bruise you got there," Spike was suddendly standing right behind her, watching her through the mirror.  
  
" I-I thought for sure we'd get a bounty this time... but I failed... miserably..." She sighed, pushing a few violet hairs out of her wounded face.  
  
" No you didn't... everyone makes mistakes you know?" Spike smiled, handing her a few towels and a shampoo bottle.  
  
She shyly took them, blushing a little bit. He was being too nice again....  
  
" If you do need I help, I guess I can spare some free time, considering your condition..." Spike sighed, making his way out of the bathroom.  
  
Faye didn't say anything, she just nodded as she watched the confusing bounty hunter shut the bathroom door solemnly behind him. Was he playing mind games with her? Why was he being so.... generous? Like he actually cares?  
  
Faye sighed lightly as she began to slowly peel off her clothing. She winced at the pain and she cried out lightly. Why the hell did she have to be wearing such a tight dress? Everything always has to go the hard way, doesn't it?  
  
As she slowly stepped out of the rest of her clothing, she rolled them up and tossed them in the corner. She sighed angirly when she realized they had only gone half the distance she had hoped them to. Quickly shrugging off her aggravation, Faye stepped carefully into the shower, turning the faucet on hot. As the hot water hit her wounds she screamed out loudly, and fought to turn the water down colder.  
  
" Faye? Are you okay?" She could barely hear Spike's voice over the sound of the shower.  
  
" Just peachy Spike!" Her words came out a little more harsh than she had expected.  
  
After finally setting the water on stone cold, Faye realized that every temperature was bound to make her wounds ache. She furiously reached for the soap and lathered it all over her body as fast as she could. Maybe hot water was better than cold....  
  
She shivered lightly as she rinsed her body off.  
  
" Damn it!" She hissed under her breath as she reached for the shampoo bottle, whimpering slightly.  
  
She quickly lathered the shampoo in her violet hair, cursing under her breath as the frigid water ran down her back.  
  
Spike could hear her constant cursing and whimpering, and chuckled lightly.  
  
' I told you...'  
  
He shook his head lightly, trying to ward off the constant need for sleep. He had been towering over Faye for the past five hours, awaiting her impatiently. Sure he had gotten in a few winks of sleep, but only for a few minutes or so.....  
  
And suddendly, there was a very loud thud.  
  
Spike's eyes shot in the direction of the bathroom, widening slightly in fear.  
  
" Faye?!"  
  
No answer...  
  
Spike quickly shuffled to the bathroom, forcing the door open.  
  
" Oh my god! Faye!" He ran over to Faye's limp body lying on the ground, a towel wrapped loosely around her small frame. He took her in his arms and shook her lightly.  
  
" Faye!" He called out again, but with more worry in his voice.  
  
Faye's eyes fluttered open slightly, and she shuffled her body towards Spike, hugging him closer. A crimson shade crept up on Spike's face.  
  
" There was a puddle of water... and... I-I think I fell.... maybe..." She was obviously suffering some type of amnesia. Spike chuckled softly, for the fact that she was okay.  
  
" Faye..." He lowered his face to hers, looking deeply into her emerald orbs," I... I think you should change," He motioned to the towel that barely covered her. She looked down at the towel, and then back up at him, blushing slightly. She cleared her throat, and pushed away from him, motioning him to leave. He shrugged, and followed her orders, dragging his feet slightly as he made his way out of the bathroom.  
  
Spike shut the door behind him, and shuffled his tired body towards the bed, plopping his weary form on the silk sheets. He inhaled lightly, and the sweet aroma of Faye entered his senses causing him to smile slightly. Why was she suddendly making him so happy all the time? She was the one he was constantly trying to get rid of...  
  
but now...  
  
All he wanted to do was be near her, and it frustrated him.  
  
He glanced over at the bathroom again, and saw Faye emerging, dressed in a loose t-shirt and shorts. Her face looked a little pale, and her body seemed a little shaky...  
  
" Faye?" Spike quickly sat up, and cocked his head at her in confusion.  
  
" Spike.... I-" Faye's body slowly gave out underneath her, and Spike swiftly ran over towards her, catching her in his arms. He held her tightly as he pulled her closer. He felt her grasp onto his shirt tightly.  
  
" I-I'm really tired...." Her voice was quiet and angelic, as she pulled him closer to her, burrying her head in his chest.  
  
Spike smiled down at her, and carefully picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. He set her down lightly, brushing a few violet hairs out of her face.  
  
" Good night Faye..." Spike inched towards her as he pulled the silk sheets over her weary body.  
  
He turned to leave, but he felt her hand grasp his arm tightly. He turned towards her, a look of suprise tugged at his chocolate eyes.  
  
" Don't leave me... Like everyone else... please..." Her voice was soft, but pleading, and a stray tear grazed her cheek as she gazed up at him.  
  
Spike stared at her for a while, still suprised by her actions.  
  
" Please..." She begged again, releasing Spike of her grasp.  
  
He nodded and smiled at her reassuringly. He wasn't really sure why, but it was almost like he wanted to stay with Faye....  
  
He slowly climbed in bed and wrapped his arm around her slender waist, pulling her closer. She pulled the sheet up over him and wrapped it around him, cacooning her with his warmth. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest, hugging him tightly.  
  
Spike glanced down at Faye, noticing how radiant she had become. He burried his head in her hair, taking in her scent. It was the same as always, sweet and innocent....  
  
But his time, it seemed to be mixed with the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! It's sorta a short chappie ^.^, but that's okay, it's all pure Spike x Faye fluff, I told you it was coming.... Anyways, I hope you liked it! And please review! I will have another chapter up as soon as possible! Thanx ^.^! 


	4. Golden Locket

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but I wouldn't mind owning Spike -_-'.  
  
~ I was informed that I'm stealing other people's ideas, and I accidentaly got all pissed off. I should respect your comments, not shoot them down. And even if I am ' stealing' peoples ideas, it is a tottaly innocent act, and definitely not intentional. I had no idea what they were talking about! But even so, if you feel I'm stealing one of your ideas, I'm soo sorry. Just inform me, and I'll see if I can get it changed as soon as possible! Thanx~  
  
Unwanted: A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Katie S.  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Category: Romance/ Drama  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Golden Locket  
  
Faye awoke to the bright morning light piercing through her eyes. She squinted her eyes slightly, and pulled the sheet up over her head, concealing her from the morning's arrival. She moaned slightly and rolled over closer to Spike. She smiled as she felt his warm body against hers. She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him. She gazed at his sleeping form, memorizing every feature on his perfect face. Spike's chocolate eyes slowly fluttered open, gazing back into her emerald ones.  
  
" Mornin'..." Faye recited, giving Spike a slight smile.  
  
Spike didn't say anything, he just groaned at the annoying light piercing through his eyes. Faye chuckled at him as he tried to pull the covers up over his head. She tugged at the covers lightly, attempting to catch Spike's attention. He groaned again, but smiled slightly afterwards.  
  
" What time is it?" Spike muttered, resting his head on Faye's shoulder.  
  
" Does it matter?" Faye chuckled, tracing her finger along Spike's jawline.  
  
Spike grinned," Guess not..."  
  
" That's what I thought..."  
  
Spike gazed up into Faye's emerald eyes. She looked so beautiful with the morning light reflecting off her porcelin skin. Her lips were an elegant ruby hue, and Spike just wanted to hold her and kiss her.  
  
But then suddendly, thoughts of Julia entered his mind, and he felt the guilt take over him. He frowned as he thought of her. Why did she still have to haunt him, even when she was gone?  
  
He slowly pushed away from Faye, disappointment etched on his face. Faye frowned as he drew farther and farther away from her.  
  
" What's wrong?" She reached out to him slightly, but he continued to push away.  
  
" N-nothing..." He lied... terribly. She could see the guilt in his eyes.  
  
Faye sat up, embracing her small frame in her arms, and glancing out the window. " Oh, I see.. It's her... isn't it?"  
  
Spike's face grew frigid. She was doing it again....  
  
" Faye, why the hell do you hate her?!" Spike hissed, narrowing his eyes at Faye coldly.  
  
" I don't hate her Spike! I don't!" Faye paused, sighing slightly, " What I hate is..."  
  
Faye grew silent, and she nervously tugged at the sheets, wrapping them around her.  
  
" What is it then?! Tell me damn it?!" Spike was beginning to get angry at her akward sileneces.  
  
" Spike.. it's just," Faye paused again, pulling herself into a ball," I hate the effect she has on you, you're so....helpless..." Faye didn't know how to tell him without him blowing up in her face.  
  
" Faye, you have no idea what it's like..." Spike's voice was soft, but still coarse, " to lose somebody..."  
  
Faye's eyes widened and her face stiffened. " Don't know what it's like?! Spike, I've lost my whole life!! Do you have any idea what it's like to be dead and alive at the same time?!" Faye was yelling by now, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
Spike paused. " That's different..."  
  
Faye was outraged. " DIFFERENT?! Tell me Spike, how is that any different?!"  
  
" Because you don't remember anything..."  
  
" And you automatically think that makes everything okay?! Spike, don't you understand? I awoke to nothing but a major debt to pay off. NOTHING!! Nobody even knew who I was! And once I finally trusted some one, they turn their back on me, pushing all their debts on me! There was no where to go, and no one to run to!" Faye threw her troubled face into her hands, sobbing helplessly.  
  
Spike was silent as he watched Faye spill out all her emotions. Maybe she was right....  
  
Faye paused and looked up into Spike's eyes, emotion swirling in her emerald orbs. " I understand you Spike.... but, why? Why can't you understand me?"  
  
" You also have a future Faye, you're forgetting.... And without her... I don't,"  
  
Faye shook her head slightly. " Spike, you once told me that you choose your own destiny, and that you're constantly living it, deciding it," Faye paused, glancing at Spike, " When are you ever gonna stop and follow your own advice? Life is made to be challenging, things like that are supposed to happen, to make you stronger.... but it seems it's only made you weaker..."  
  
Spike stared at Faye, stunned. What was he supposed to say? She was right, and he knew it.  
  
After a long distant silence, Spike sighed and shook his head." I'm gonna get us some breakfast, do you want anything?"  
  
Faye didn't say anything, she just shook her head, still dazing out the window. Spike sighed at her silence, he was going to get at least another word out of her.  
  
" How are your wounds?" Spike pondered.  
  
Faye glared at Spike, before slowly making her way to the bathroom. " Fine," And with that she slammed the door behind her, leaving only a wall seperating her and Spike.  
  
~*~  
  
After waiting in line for two hours at the coffee shop, Spike finally reached their hotel room. He tried to search for his key, but his hands were too full. Rolling his eyes aggravatedly, Spike promptly knocked on the door, hoping Faye wasn't still in the shower. He waited for a good minute before pounding on the door once more, more furious than ever.  
  
" Faye! Open the god damn door! I'm sick of playing your stupid games!" A maid passing by shot Spike a cold glare. He rolled his eyes at her, as he continued to search for his key.  
  
" You are gonna pay for this..." He muttered under his breath as he tugged at the keyhole vigourously.  
  
Finally getting the door unlocked, Spike shoved the door open, searching for a certain violet-haired vixen. His eyes scanned the room as he entered cautiously. He carefully set the coffees on the table, confusion creeping up on his face. She had to be here. She wouldn't leave without the Redtail... would she?  
  
He crept over to the bathroom, peeking in.  
  
No one...  
  
He frantically searched behind the shower curtain and in the closet, brutalizing anything in his way.  
  
" Faye! Where the hell are you!" Spike called out, insisting she was still in the hotel room.  
  
He fell to his knees, shaking his head. She had to have gone back to the Bebop, right? But how could she without the Redtail? Maybe she called Jet to come pick her up...  
  
Spike quickly pulled out his communicator, shakily connecting to the Bebop.  
  
" Hey Spike, how'd the bounty go?" Jet's cheerful voice and bright smile greeted Spike.  
  
" Where the hell is Faye!"  
  
" Huh? Oh, she's with you, right?" Jet scratched his head, confused at the tone in the cowboy's voice.  
  
Spike was silent as he stared at Jet, panic swirling in his chocolate eyes. Jet chuckled at the look on Spike's face.  
  
" Did she run off on you again? Man, that woman is so much trouble..." Jet joked.  
  
" I think this time its for good..." Spike said blankly, before shutting off his communicator.  
  
He furiously tossed his communicator across the room. What did he possibly to make her run like that? She was always running and taking their things, so they'll come after her. But this time, she left her precious Redtail behind...  
  
Spike shuffled out of the bathroom, and he felt the angst take over him. As he passed up the coffee table, something glistening caught his eye. He glanced over suspiciously, and a small golden locket caught his eye. As he inched closer, he noticed a small folded note placed noteabley next to the locket. He quicly reached out, grasping the note and unfolding it carelessy.  
  
' To Spike... and my past...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's a short chappie, but at least the story is just starting to unravel. I hope everyone liked it! And don't forget to review! Thanx a bunch and I love you all! 


	5. Goodbye to You

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but I wouldn't mind owning Spike -_-'. An no, I don't own Michelle Branch's song ' Goodbye to you', though I wish I did....  
  
~ Just a reminder. This chapter is a song fic thingy (whatever it's called, lol). Mostly from Faye's point of view. Beautiful lyrics written by the astonishing Michelle Branch.~  
  
Unwanted: A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Katie S.  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Category: Romance/ Drama  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Goodbye to you  
  
~ Of all the things I believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by. ~  
  
It had been three months since she had left, and she wasn't intending on going back. But by the time she had left, she had finally realized what she was doing, and it made her heart ache even more. But even so, she wouldn't let it ache for him. Her pain was for the fact that she had to start all over again...  
  
~ I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing  
  
Are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend ~  
  
Faye tilted her head back, letting the sinful contents in her glass burn down her throat. She cringed at the taste, but motioned for another glass. The bartender gave her a disbelieving look, but continued to pour her another shot of Vodka. She hastily grasped the glass, slamming another shot down her throat.  
  
By now, she had lost count of the amount of alcohol she had taken in, but she knew it was alot, considering the way her vison was blurring intensely.  
  
~ Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to ~  
  
Faye limply let her head rest on the counter, letting her eyes shut momentarily. She tightned her fists, and continued to beat her head on the counter, muttering devoid obscenities to herself. The bartender cocked his head towards her and shot her a cold glare.  
  
" Excuse me, M'am?" He poked her slightly in the arm, trying to get her attention. Faye lifted her head just enough to send him a helpless look.  
  
" You need to have somebody pick you up, you look horrible..." His voice was a little too harsh..." Don't you have a boyfriend or somethin'?"  
  
Faye stared at him and felt the tears welling in her eyes. She felt like total shit, and on top of that, she really didn't have anyone. She was all alone...  
  
" Hello?" The man waved his hand in front of her face sarcastically.  
  
" Yeah... d-don't you wurry 'bout it mistah, my surry ass is leavin'..." She was suddendly realzing how drunk she really was.  
  
~ I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day  
  
Without you  
  
Closing my eyes  
  
And you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where  
  
I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right ~  
  
Faye stumbled her way out of the bar, knocking out a few waitresses and giggling hysterically. A few people passing by shot her an arrogant glare, whispering cruel gossip to each other. But Faye simply ignored it, shuffling her tired form down the streets. She glanced up at the sky, admiring every little star glistening in the night sky. As she looked upon them, she started to wish she was as free as a little star, never having to worry about anything. But she knew life would never be that easy, especially for her.  
  
Despite how drunk she was, she still had a minor idea of where she was going, and it hurt her so to even think about it. Her shity apartment was nothing anyone would ever wish for, but it was free of cost....  
  
Well, sort of....  
  
~ Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to ~  
  
Mr. Jacobs was his name... And he was the shadiest man alive.  
  
Faye had just arrived in Venus, with no where to go, and no money to stay anywhere. She had settled on wandering the streets, hoping to find some ray of hope, but she found Mr. Jacobs...  
  
Sure he was a nice guy at first, but after she found out what he really wanted, she really felt trapped...  
  
Trapped in world she wished she never would have gotten caught in. But she wouldn't go back, she promised her heart she wouldn't. And she wasn't about to let herself down...  
  
He promised her he would let her stay in his apartments for free, but only if she would lend him her body whenever he wanted it.  
  
Sure the old Faye would've disagreed, taking the man's life instead, but...  
  
This was the new Faye. The broken Faye...  
  
So there she was, selling herself like a whore, just to run away from her past. But why? Why would she let herself stoop that low... just for a new life? But was this a new life, or just a tattered reminiscence of her past?  
  
~ And it hurts to want everything and  
  
Nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours  
  
And I want what's mine  
  
But I'm not giving in this time ~  
  
She stumbled into her apartment, thankfully arriving unnoticed. She just wasn't in the mood to be groped by a heartless bastard.  
  
She dragged her tired body towards her bed, and let her limp body collapse on to the dirty blankets below her. She glanced at her nightstand, setting her eyes on the photo of a familiar green-haired cowboy. She leaned in closer, gazing longingly at his chocolate eyes.  
  
~ Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to ~  
  
As she traced a meager finger along his slender figure, she felt a stray tear grazing her cheek. She furrowed her brows in disgust as she quickly wiped it away furiously. She told herself she wasn't going to cry over him, so she just wasn't going defy herself.  
  
She grasped the photo tightly, giving it one last glance before she hastily crumbled it up, tossing it in the trash can.  
  
She wasn't gonna let her future be subsided by him...  
  
~ And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star ~  
  
She glanced out at the auspicious stars one last time.  
  
" Good-bye Spike Spiegal..."  
  
~*~  
  
Spike clutched the locket to his chest tautly. He could never forget that morning... That look on her face... The truth she spoke to him...  
  
He didn't know what he missed more, her sparkling smile, or the fact that he let her leave him.  
  
Why had he been so senseless? She was pouring her heart and soul out to him, but all he could think of was Julia.  
  
He shakily fished a cigarrete out of his pocket, placing it in his mouth carelessly. He pulled a lighter out, letting the flame engulf the tiny stick of tobacco. He sighed hastily, inhaling as many fumes as he could.  
  
Since she left, all he could do was sit in his room all day, drowning his thoughts in cigarette smoke. He felt as if his whole life had ended, and it confusd the hell out of him.  
  
This way Faye he was talking about.  
  
The stick in the mud. The rock in your shoe. The obstacle you were forever trying to rid yourself of.  
  
But when she finally leaves... it's as if he's stopped breathing, living....  
  
He tossed the cigarette on the ground, stomping on it furiously.  
  
Why was she haunting him like this? It was like Julia all over again...  
  
But no..  
  
It was worse. He felt guilt, misery, and anguish. As if he had left his only hope behind selfishly. But why? They were never in love. They had merely bared their emotions to each other.  
  
" SPIKE-PERSON!!! Jet-person says it's time for dinner!" Ed's screechy voice rung through Spike's hollow bedroom, startling the wondering cowboy.  
  
" Yeah, whatever..." Spike mumbled aggravatedly, before burying his head back into his pillow.  
  
" Spike! Get your sorry ass up!" Jet's deep voice was a lot more powerful, and it startled Spike even more.  
  
" Jet, will you leave me alone damn it?!" Spike hurled a pillow towards Jet, missing his target miserably.  
  
" I'm not gonna let you do the same thing you did with Julia! Now get your sorry ass up! I made bell peppers and beef!" Jet hissed, before angrily stomping down the hallway.  
  
Spike groaned lightly, and shuffled his tired body out of his bedroom. The bright hallway lights pierced through his eyes, causing him to squint slightly.  
  
" Spike-person is up!!" Ed recited cheerfully, circling around him, Ein trailing closely behind.  
  
Spike scoffed at Ed and stumbled into the kitchen, pulling a chair out for himself.  
  
" Nice to know you're alive..." Jet turned from the stove, and shot Spike a sarcastic glare.  
  
Spike ignored Jet, and continued to stare blankly at the wall in front of him.  
  
" So how long are you gonna put up with this?" Jet pryed, shoveling some food onto Spike's plate.  
  
Spike continued to ignore Jet, and it was really starting to piss him off.  
  
" Are you gonna answer me?!" Jet's voice boomed throughout the kitchen, startling a scurrying Ein.  
  
" Whatever Jet..."  
  
" I've had enough of your shit!" Jet reached out, grasping Spike's canary shirt tightly, " Save us all some grief and go find her!"  
  
Spike glared at Jet, narrowing his eyes at him." It's not that easy..."  
  
Jet released his grip on Spike, and chuckled softly." What happened to the old Spike? The determined Spike..."  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about.. this is the real Spike..."  
  
" You never cease to amaze me with your lies... We can all see right through you I hope you know..."  
  
Spike was silent as he toyed with his food on his plate.  
  
" Listen, I'm sure Ed can find her for you real easy..." Jet's voice was reassuring...  
  
" WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I don't care about Faye! It's better with her gone!" Spike lied again...  
  
Jet narrowed his eyes at Spike, " I know you'll come around some day..." And with that, he left Spike to gather his thoughts.  
  
Spike sighed heavily, and pulled the golden locket out of his pocket, examining it closely. He opened it up, gazing at a younger version of Faye smiling brightly.  
  
' I'm always here for you...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! I'm done! Minus the song, this is actually kinda a short chapter, but it just a chapter to show the emotions Spike and Faye are feeling. There will be more of the story in the next chapter! And don't forget to review! Thanx a bunch!  
  
BTW, thank you kitten siren so much for understanding me. I'm glad to know there are other respectful authours out there. 


	6. Two Weeks Late

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but I wouldn't mind owning Spike -_-'.  
  
Unwanted: A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Katie S.  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Category: Romance/ Drama  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Two Weeks Late  
  
Faye sat on her ravaged bed, fear swirling in her emerald orbs. She had to get away from him... She tightly pulled herself into a ball, burying her head in her knees, slowly slipping into a panicked state.  
  
He had sheepishly asked for the usual from the helpless damsel, but this time... it almost seemed he had more on his agenda.  
  
Of course Faye had agreed to give it to him, but when he pulled a gun on her... she fled... fast.  
  
So there she was, quivering in her lonely apartment, running from the inevitable. She knew he'd catch her, and she knew he'd get his revenge, but the frightened emotions inside her caused her to run away, thinking it would be for the better...  
  
Truly, she knew better than that...  
  
" Open the fucking door bitch!" Mr. Jacobs's voice bellowed through her barren apartment, causing her to flinch in panic.  
  
What was she to do? There was no where to run... No one to turn to...  
  
Before her mind could even process the facts, Faye felt her legs moving towards the door wearily. Her mind screamed at her, telling her to stop, but she hastily continued, grasping the door knob tightly. She cringed at the thought of what was to become of her...  
  
She slowly opened the door, fixing her gaze at the floor below her.... she just wasn't gonna look at him.  
  
" What'd I tell you! Do not disobey me!" He reached out, grasping her by the neck and pulling her towards him. Faye whimpered at the pain, but continued to stare at the floor before her.  
  
His eyes narrowed at her reluctance. " Answer me bitch!" He shook her violently, awaiting an answer impatiently.  
  
Faye whimpered again, but finally looked into his decietful blue orbs. He smiled at her pain, and loosened his grip on her, forcing her back into her apartment.  
  
" Well, then... Where were we?" He slammed the door behind him, and slowly stepped towards Faye. She began to pant in panic as she continued to back away from the large man.  
  
" W-what... w-what do you want from me?" She finally spoke.  
  
Mr. Jacobs chuckled softly, grinning slightly. " I thought we already settled this long ago..."  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes as the memory flashed in her mind. It's not like he was that bad looking of a man, but he was almost twice as old as her... with a dreadful history of a rapist.  
  
Why had she let him push her around in the first place? This wasn't the real Faye... was it?  
  
" F-fine..." She obeyed, beginning to slip her clothing off.  
  
He smiled evily at the control he had over her...  
  
He truly owned her....  
  
~*~  
  
' Spike.....'  
  
' Awake my sweet love....'  
  
Spike's mismatched eyes slowly fluttered open, gazing upon deep blue ones. He backed away in astonishment.  
  
' Julia?'  
  
' Do not fear my dear... I am always here for you...'  
  
The graceful angel slowly reached out to him, grazing her fingertips along his face. She giggled lightly at the look on his face.  
  
' But... you...'  
  
Spike slowly stood up, meeting Julia face to face, his eyes wide with amazement.  
  
' I'm always watching over you love...'  
  
Spike smiled slightly, moving closer to Julia.  
  
' I love you...'  
  
Julia frowned slightly, backing away from Spike slowly.  
  
' Spike....'  
  
' What's wrong Julia?'  
  
She turned her face away and sighed slightly.  
  
' Spike... You must follow your heart...'  
  
' I don't understand..... you are my heart and soul...'  
  
Julia shut her eyes tightly, hiding the pain in her eyes.  
  
' No...'  
  
Spike's eyes widened in shock.  
  
' Julia, what are you saying?'  
  
' Spike... I am merely the past... I am just the star that guided your way...'  
  
Spike backed away, clenching his teeth.  
  
' No!'  
  
' You have a destiny awaiting... Your fate is the hands of another...'  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes at her slightly.  
  
' But I don't want anyone but you...'  
  
Julia paused, gazing wistfully in his choclate eyes.  
  
' You're lying...'  
  
Spike gasped in shock.  
  
' Spike... you must walk among the saviors... for you are the guardian of her past....'  
  
Spike was confused...  
  
' Who...'  
  
' Do not conceive the lie your past is bespeaking to you... for your heart will always reveal the light of another...'  
  
' Julia... do you not love me?"  
  
' Spike, it is not my chosen path to love you, for my destiny has already been forsaken... yet it is still my duty to guide you...'  
  
Spike shut his eyes slowly.  
  
' Faye....'  
  
~*~  
  
Spike's panicked form shot up quickly. His sustained panting slowly diminished as his eyes met the darkness of his room.  
  
' A dream?'  
  
He sighed lightly, realizing the delusion his mind was forcing onto him. He hastily wiped the sweat from his forehead, sighing in relief.  
  
" Faye...."  
  
Spike slowly stood, stretching his lanky body. He yawned lightly, slowly shuffling his body towards the door.  
  
' It felt so real....'  
  
He reached out sluggishly grasping the door, tugging it open. He paused momentarily, letting his eyes adjust to the piercing hallway lights.  
  
" Spike-person!" Ed chirped, tackling the weary cowboy, " You're finally awake!"  
  
" Yeah, whatever, just get off of me Ed..." Spike hissed, pushing Ed off of him.  
  
" What is the matter with Spike-person?" Ed questioned.  
  
" Nothing, okay, just leave me alone..." Spike growled back. Ed frowned, scurrying away from him, Ein following closely behind.  
  
" You know I'm really getting sick of your attitude Spike." Jet's voice echoed through the hallway. He was carelessly dressed in a apron, glaring at Spike from the end of the hallway.  
  
Spike remained silent as he continued to glower back at Jet. Jet narrowed his eyes at him slightly.  
  
" Listen Jet... It's none of your business, okay?" Spike finally spoke, pushing his way past Jet.  
  
" It sure as hell is my business! This is my ship Spike! And if you're not gonna quit that attitude, you can just leave..." Jet looked Spike directly in the eye. Maybe he really didn't mean what he said....  
  
" Maybe I will..." Spike snarled, glaring back at him fiercely.  
  
" No you won't..." Jet seemed determined...  
  
Spike turned towards Jet, facing him completely. He narrowed his eyes at him slightly, tightening his fists.  
  
" Don't act like you know me..." His voice was barely a whisper, but still fierce and audible.  
  
Jet sighed heavily, shaking his head lightly.  
  
" You know, I'll never understand you Spike Spiegal..." Jet chuckled.  
  
" Maybe that's a good thing..." And with that Spike turned away from Jet, making his way towards the hangar.  
  
Maybe he really was leaving...  
  
~*~  
  
She held the verdict tightly in her hand, shaking in dismay. She had no idea something so small, and so pathetic, could hold the answer to her future. Why hadn't she thought of the consequences?  
  
She was only two weeks late, but it still scared the hell out of her. And the thought that it would be his doing, scared her even more.  
  
What would she do with it?  
  
Keep it, probably... maybe...  
  
She fixed her eyes on the little window, keeping her eye open for any blue or red lines to show up...  
  
She continued to shake in fear, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She shut her eyes tightly, reciting her last prayers to herself.  
  
But when she opened her eyes, her future had already been decided...  
  
Positive...  
  
Tears sprung out of her eyes, and her whole heart dropped, shattering into nothingness. What would she do? She had to tell him, right?  
  
She angirly hurled the test against the wall, breaking it into nothing but scattered pieces of plastic.  
  
She was so angry... Angry at her descisions. Angry at her life. And...  
  
Angry at her future.  
  
She stared at the mirror before her, reflecting the image of the worthless piece of shit she had become. Her cheeks were reddened with hate, but her eyes were glazed with tears of sorrow and regret.  
  
She furiously thrusted her fists into the mirror, shattering the images before her. She cringed at the pain, but continued to slaughter the glass into smaller pieces, until it was literally dust before her.  
  
She stared down at the heap of broken glass, letting the blood from her fists drip into her sorrows.  
  
She couldn't keep the baby...  
  
It wouldn't be fair, would it?  
  
But...  
  
Then again, maybe this life growing inside her was her future... her destiny. Maybe it was the one thing she was born to live for... hope for... and dream for.  
  
Yes.... maybe this was the one thing to overcome her past, and uncover her future. Maybe it was her chosen destiny to mold a past and future for this mistaken soul...  
  
A sudden look of determination tugged on Faye's broken features. She wasn't gonna let herself down again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* Gasp* A sudden twist in the story plot O.o Oh, well it makes it that much better, eh? I feel so sorry for Faye T_T...  
  
Anyways, I am very aware that Julia was WAY OOC in Spike's dream, but it's a dream remember? And I know this is another short chapter, but I just had to end it there to torture you*cackles evily*....  
  
Ahem *cough*...  
  
Sorry, I think I'm a little high on something today O.o.... 


	7. Tears from Heaven

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but I wouldn't mind owning Spike -_-'.  
  
Unwanted: A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Katie S.  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Category: Romance/ Drama  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Tears from Heaven  
  
Spike tilted his head back, letting the whiskey slide down his throat. He forcefully slammed his glass on the counter, motioning for another shot.  
  
It had been three months since he left the Bebop, and boy did he miss the old days.  
  
He missed eating Jet's bell peppers and beef. He missed the way Ed always spoke in third-person. And...  
  
He missed Faye. He longed for her to nag at him again, or smack him for saying something ignorant. But it was all his fault... She left because of his stubborness. She could still be here bitching at him, if only he hadn't let Julia blur his view of the world. In fact...  
  
He had grown to hate her after Faye left.  
  
Julia, with her enticing deep blue eyes and golden hair, wasn't his angel anymore, but the devil sent to possess him, use him...  
  
Spike gravely pulled the familiar golden locket out of his pocket, gazing at it intently.  
  
He had grown fond of this locket, always carrying it everywhere, and pulling it out every so often to study every bit of sorrow that had been cursed on it. He would wish that someday this would unfold Faye's past, guiding him to her. But he knew better than that...  
  
Spike woefully shoved the locket back in his pocket, pulling out a slightly crumpled cigarette in return. He irritatedly searched for a lighter, tearing through his pockets like a hungry beggar. There was a slight chuckle from the bartender as he watched him.  
  
" Need some help?" The bartender joked, taking out a lighter and lighting his cicarette apprehensivly.  
  
Spike gave the man a weak smile, " Thanks.."  
  
" No problem..." The man smiled brightly, chuckling lightly. His happiness was actually starting to get to Spike..  
  
Spike turned away from the man, returning to his drink. He took a long drag of his cigarette, sighing in relief as he inhaled the nicotine. He shut his eyes wearily, hoping all his troubles would melt away...  
  
" Woman troubles?" His voice startled Spike, reverting him from his thoughts. Spike glanced at the man, narrowing his eyes slightly. What the hell does he care anyways, he's just a bartender...  
  
" Guess you can say that..." Spike had no idea why he answered the persistent bastard....  
  
" Yeah... sometimes they just aren't worth the trouble." He laughed dryly at his joke. Spike remained silent as he stared at the cigarette smoke swirling lightly around him.  
  
The man tried again..." Did she cheat on you? I hate it when they do that..." He laughed again... Boy was this guy getting annoying...  
  
" She left me..." Spike's voice was very blunt and emotionless.  
  
" Oh, well, it's all the same thing, right?" The man chuckled.  
  
Spike glanced at him, looking him directly in the eye." No.. it's not, it's totally different..."  
  
" Uh, yeah, guess you're right..." The man withdrew, backing away a little.  
  
" If she cheats on you, she loves some one else. But is she leaves you, she's suddendly forgotten the love you shared..." Spike was still being very blunt...  
  
" Y-"  
  
" And if she cheats on you, she's fucking some one else, without your approval! But if she leaves you, she has every right to fuck some one else freely!" Spike interupted him.  
  
" Dude... I said I agree, calm down..." The bartender started walking away, a little startled by the cowboy's behavior.  
  
" Sorry, man..." Spike is...apologizing?!  
  
The bartnder returned, sending Spike a reassuring smile. " I understand how it is...."  
  
" It's just... I miss her, you know?" What the hell is going on here... Spike must really be losing it...  
  
" Yeah, they tend to do that to you..."  
  
Spike sighed, thinking aloud. " Faye has always been the type I'd hate, but...when she leaves..."  
  
The bartneder quirked up." Faye?"  
  
" Yeah... that's her name..." Spike was confused...  
  
" Pretty girl? Green eyes, violet hair?" The man's description was a little vague, but Spike on caught on right away.  
  
" You know who she is?" Spike jumped up, his cigarette falling loose around his thin lips.  
  
" Yeah, she lives just a few blocks up from here..."  
  
Spike's eyes widened. This couldn't be right, could it?  
  
" She's always coming down here, getting wasted on Vodka or whatever she can get her hands on..." He explained, shame in his voice.  
  
Spike's face filled with concern. He didn't do this to her... did he?  
  
" How long has she lived here?" Spike was determined to find her.  
  
" I'd say about six months..." The man estimated.  
  
" Where does she live again?" Spike couldn't believe his ears.  
  
" Monroe Woods apartments, it's about five blocks from here..." He pointed behind him, presumed by his estimation.  
  
Spike remained silent, his eyes widening in astonishment. She's been here the whole time, right under his nose. This couldn't be right, he had to mean some one else...  
  
" Although I haven't seen her in a few weeks..." The bartender commented.  
  
Spike ignored his comment, he didn't care if he'd seen her in two weeks or two years, all that mattered was that he'd found some type of evidence of her. " Thank you..." Spike shook the man's hand, smiling for the first time in a few months.  
  
" For what?" The man joked, chuckling lightly. Spike smiled again, before quickly grabbing his coat and hurrying out of there as fast as he could.  
  
~*~  
  
He nervously stood in front of the ratty apartments, hastily placing a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. Fear overcame him slowly, and he was a little taken a back by this feeling. Spike sighed aggravatedly, shoving his agitated feelings away.  
  
How could Faye, of all people, get his feelings so mixed up?  
  
He sighed again, but this time, with more sorrow, for the fact that he had let her fall into these conditions. The building he was standing in front of looked anything besides living quarters, and there were many homeless folk scattered outside, scrounging for anything to eat.  
  
Why had she settled for something like this over the Bebop? He couldn't have hurt her that bad? Could he?  
  
As Spike cautiously stepped closer towards the building, he felt a steady rain begin to penetrate through him. He glanced up at the faded sky, watching the tears from heaven invade the sorrows of the sinful world he was forced into. He shut his eyes tightly and sighed again, making his way towards the building.  
  
" Scuse' me mistah'... this place is for Monroe peoples onlay'..." An old beggar stopped him, obviously drunk out of his mind.  
  
Spike glanced at the useless form before him. " Listen, I'm looking for someone, okay?" Spike apparently didn't see the ignorance in his voice...  
  
" Nope, no cops are aloud 'round here," He snorted, tripping towards the ground. Spike didn't bother to catch the old man...  
  
" I'm not a cop damn it!" Spike yelled at the man," Will you just listen to me?! Do you know of some one named Faye Valentine!"  
  
" Fay-ee? Nope, nope sorry mistah'," The man stuttered, searching for his bottle of whiskey.  
  
" I know of her..." A quiet voice answered.  
  
Spike shot his head around, suprise etched on his face.  
  
" But, I wouldn't go near her, she's Mr. Jacob's property..." The small girl replied shyly.  
  
She was a cute little girl. Long brown hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes that sparkled, despite the condition she was living in. Spike's heart wrenched at the sight of her.  
  
" Property?" Spike seemed confused.  
  
" Yes, he told me that she was his toy he could use anytime he wanted..." the girl was too innocent to understand...  
  
Spike's eyes widened. Faye would never let anyone do that to her. Would she?  
  
" Where is he?"  
  
The little girl smiled reassuringly at the panicked look on Spike's face. " He went away..."  
  
" Will he be back?" Spike was determined.  
  
" I don't think so mister..." The little girl replied, perplexed by his questions. Spike moved towards her, kneeling down in front of her. He smiled, taking her hand in his.  
  
" Do you know where I can find Miss Faye?" He asked, searching his pockets.  
  
" A big white truck took her away..." The little girl paused.  
  
Spike's eyes widened. An ambulance?  
  
" She told me that she was going to have a few boo-boos fixed..." She scratched her head lightly.  
  
Spike smiled again, hiding the pain his heart was feeling. " Thank you..." He whispered, pulling a candy bar out of his pocket and placing it in the little girl's hand. She smiled widely and her eyes sparkled with appreciation. Spike patted her head lightly, chuckling as the little girl devoured the candy bar, smearing bits of chocolate along her face. He turned to leave, but he felt a slight tug on the back of his coat.  
  
" Please bring back my Faye safely..." The small girl uttered quietly, giving Spike a tight hug. Spike frowned at the pain and sorrow he saw in her eyes. How could anyone live the way this small child did? It was like there was nothing to live for except for the seach for food or shelter, even at such a young age...  
  
Spike smiled reassuringly one last time, before turning away from the woeful child. He fought the tears brimming in his eyes...  
  
For Faye and for the life of this lost child...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So sorry I took so long to update =(. I've been busy with school and such...  
  
I hope you like this chappie! I actually like this one a lot. It shows the changing of Spike's emotions and personality because of his hidden love for Faye ( for example, the concern he showed to the child). And please don't forget to update! 


	8. Thirteenth Floor

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but I wouldn't mind owning Spike -_-'.  
  
Unwanted: A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Katie S.  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Category: Romance/ Drama  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Thirteenth Floor  
  
Spike gazed at the tall, ivory colored buliding that stood before him. It was midly decorated with many windows, and he could feel the helpless patients gazing out him, praying for their last moments of resurrection.  
  
He hated everything about hospitals; their smell, their inevitable purpose, and most of all, the haunting souls that possessed the last moments of human life. He hated the way everyone pretended that everything was okay when they knew that their hearts wrenched at the sight of their loved ones in pain. Hospitals were created to prolong ones life and dreams, but it seemed they only escorted them to further nightmares.  
  
Spike nervously placed a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, shuffling it anxiously back and forth. He searched through his pockets again, still finding nothing even remotely close to a lighter. He glanced at the ' No Smoking' sign forcefully placed on the wall, and sighed, placing the crumpled cigarette back in his pocket. Usually he'd ignore these futile signs of warning, as if they were nothing but a waste of time, but this time, he was savoring his precursory, for his mind was only set on one thing right now...  
  
Faye...  
  
Spike shuffled his nervous body into the waiting room, tapping on the counter lightly to get the nurses attention. She glared up at him, and tossed her papers on her desk aggravatedly.  
  
" Can I help you sir?" Her voice was cold.  
  
Spike glanced up at her and smiled weakly. He wasn't about to let her ignorance affect him. " Yes, I was wondering if you were treating a patient named Faye, Faye Valentine."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and rolled her chair over to her labtop, striking the keys notably. Spike watched her as she took her sweet time, smacking her bubble gum annoyingly. She noticed his annoyance, and continued to smack even louder, smiling coyly at her defeat.  
  
She glanced up at him and sighed loudly, " I'm sorry sir, but that information is confidential unless you're a family member..." She smiled at the aggravted look on his face.  
  
Spike was past pissed off by now. " Listen, just tell me if she's here or not damn it!" Spike yelled, grasping the womans arm tightly. She gasped at him, a little taken a back by his actions.  
  
" A117, twenty-seventh floor.." Her voice trembled as Spike released her of his grip.  
  
He smiled at her, " Thank you for your cooperation, 'mam..." Spike winked at her and turned towards the elevator, hands in his pockets. She quickly scurried back to her desk, shuffling her papers nervously. Spike smiled at his defeat against her...  
  
But then... his attentions turned back to Faye. What had she done this time? And what did that girl mean by his ' property'? She wouldn't sink that low... would she?  
  
He attentively pressed the button to the twenty-seventh floor, sighing nervously. What would he say when he saw her? What if this was the last time he saw her?  
  
No...  
  
He wouldn't let his thoughs go that far. She couldn't possibly be... dying.  
  
Spike sighed again, shutting his eyes tightly. He tried hard to force out the woeful thoughts plastered in his mind, but he was inevitably failing miserably.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, fixing his gaze on the digital numbers increasing leisurely, as if they were mocking his anxiousness. He still had twenty-four floors to go, and it felt like he had been locked up in that damned elevator for hours now. He sighed aggravatedly, as the doors opened slowly, piling in a few more patients and doctors. He shuffled towards the corner, trying hard to avoid the stares he was getting.  
  
After long attempts to ignore the akwardness, Spike finally gave in. " What?!" He hissed, rolling his eyes as everyone's gaze on him was broken, averting innocently.  
  
The doors opened once more and everyone piled out, leaving him alone again... or so he thought...  
  
" She's waiting for you..." A cold voice broke Spike away from his thoughts, and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
" J-Julia?!"  
  
The blonde woman chuckled lightly." I am merely the past... just the star that guided your way..." She chuckled again.  
  
Spike's breath caught in his chest. ' My dream?'  
  
" Spike... Life is just a dream... Live it while you can, before it plummets to the grasp of another's nightmare." She smiled again, adjusting her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose.  
  
" B-but, y-you're dead!" So this is why Spike hates hospitals...  
  
" I told you... I'm always watching over you." She laughed dryly, turning towards Spike.  
  
Spike's mouth dropped. This wasn't real... was it?  
  
" She's holding on... for you.." She paused, " and for the past you're guarding her from.."  
  
" What do you mean by that? I don't understand you..." Spike narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
" You now what I mean, do not lie to me..." She smiled again, but this time it was a dark, deceitful smile.  
  
" I do not lie..." Spike uttered, turning his gaze to the opening doors.  
  
She smiled yet again. " You just did..." She turned away from Spike, waving to him from over her shoulder. Spike watched closely as her incandescent form disappeared into the darkened room before her, leaving a mist of mystery behind her. He glanced over at the digital numbers again...  
  
Thirteenth floor...  
  
They stopped buliding the thirteenth floor a long time a go....  
  
He could feel his mind quarreling inside him. She couldn't possibly be Julia... It must be some kind of coincidence... right?  
  
Right?!  
  
Spike tightened his fists, grinding his teeth angirly. She still haunts him, even long after she's gone away. Even when his mind should be set on Faye and her condition. Even when he's given up on love!  
  
He despised Julia. He felt as if she was still out there, mocking him and taunting him with her unknown presence. He felt she was the one who had set this up, to tease him and test his heart.  
  
Why was she speaking of Faye that way? Like she was some helpless form he was sent to surrender to. Like her past was his past. Like she actually knew every smile and every thought that Faye withheld.  
  
Whatever. She didn't know anything about Faye...  
  
Hell. She didn't even know anything about Spike anymore.  
  
Spike jumped back as the elevator doors opened before him, startling him slightly. He glanced over at the digital numbers once again.  
  
Twenty-seventh floor...  
  
A sudden feeling of edginess overcame Spike when he realized he was about to face Faye for the first time in six months. Would she forgive him? Come back to the Bebop just like the old days?  
  
He quickly shuffled out of the elevator, barely being crushed by the large steel doors. He sighed nervously, glancing down the long unceasing hallway before him. He suddendly felt lost in a blank world...  
  
He nervously searched along every number placed conciously outside each door. Every door looked the same, and he felt as if he was in some type of fun house from hell. How was he supposed to find Faye this way?  
  
And then finally he reached it...  
  
A117... the number practically called out to him and he quickly stumbled towards the door, gazing at it intently. He felt his body tremble as he hastily grasped the door knob, holding it tightly. He slowly turned the door knob, letting the door push open drearily.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly... What was he to say? 'Hey faye! Long time no see.' yeah... right.  
  
" Listen doc, I'm not ready to go home, okay?" Faye's gentle voice seemed agitated.  
  
Spike gazed at her back, memorizing every curve. She was lying lazily in her bed, gazing out the window, as if she was searching for something.  
  
" Do you even have a home?" Spike's voice startled Faye greatly, and she shot her head around, eyes widening in shock. Spike smiled at her startled actions, moving towards her slowly.  
  
" S-Spike?!" She sat up quickly, grasping the white hospital sheets tightly.  
  
Spike smiled at her, and pulled up a chair next to her bed, sitting in it lazily.  
  
" W-what are you doing here?" Her voice was still full of shock.  
  
" I should be asking you that..." Spike replied deftly.  
  
Faye paused, her breath catching in her chest. She turned her face away, a soft look of regret tugging at her features.  
  
" So what'd you do this time Faye?" Spike chuckled, trying hard to hide the pain he really felt.  
  
" I... I..." She paused again, pulling her thin frame into a ball.  
  
Spike gazed at her, noitcing the woeful form her body had transformed into. He narrowed his eyes at her, searching for any trace of truth in her emerald eyes...  
  
But all he could see was sorrow...  
  
"Faye..." Spike moved towards her, embracing her in a gentle hug.  
  
" I didn't mean to do it... it just happened..." She grasped Spike's coat tightly, letting the tears pour out, " I was just trying to make a living..."  
  
Spike remained silent. He figured he'd better let her tell him at her own pace.  
  
" I never thought it would truly happen..." She paused, glancing up into Spike's chocolate eyes, " I mean, pregnancy's never an issue right?"  
  
Spike choked. Pregnancy?!  
  
His eyes widened at her. " What?"  
  
She sobbed, burrying her head back in his chest. " I knew you'd hate me after this... I'm... I'm just a useless slut!"  
  
Spike paused, gathering his thoughts. If she was pregnant, wouldn't she show? It's only been six months since he last saw her....  
  
" Faye... I don't hate you... and you're not a slut..." He embraced her tighter. " But... who..."  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
His ' property'...  
  
That slithering bastard!  
  
" I- I had no where to go... a-and he took me in, giving me shelter..." She laughed lightly, inbetween distant sobs. " But all for one simple cost..."  
  
Spike shook his head, holding back the tears.  
  
" Well, I had no money... and..." She paused again, grasping him tighter. " Let me tell you Spike, it wasn't that 'simple'.."  
  
Spike swallowed hard, pulling away to gaze into Faye's emerald eyes. " Faye... what are you doing here then?" When he saw that look in her eyes, he wished he never would've asked.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly and sighed heavily, pushing away from Spike." I-I knew i had to tell him about it.... but I just couldn't...." She gazed out the window as the glum rainfall began to steady.  
  
" And when he found out... it was too late... I was already four and a half months pregnant..." She paused, shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
Spike watched her intently, noticing every bit of sorrow engraved in her emotions..  
  
" I-I told myself that I wasn't gonna kill it... that I would create a new life, helping me forget my blank past... but he just wouldn't agree!" She fought the sobs rising in her throat.  
  
Spike moved closer to her, lacing his hand in hers. She smiled weakly at him, letting the tears pour out.  
  
" I fought hard... but I was too weak for him... a-and..." She paused, her eyes blurring with more tears of sorrow, " He pushed me out the window, hoping to kill me... but he killed another life instead..." She choked up, burrying her face in her hands.  
  
Spike's face filled with shock." Oh my god... Faye..." He embraced her in another comforting hug, letting her pour her emotions out.  
  
" Y-you don't understand Spike, I wanted that baby, I wanted to prove to everyone that wasn't just a worthless piece of shit!"  
  
Spike paused. " Faye... you don't have to prove anything to me...I-" He choked, realizing he almost added' I love you' to the end of that sentence. His eyes widened, and his face turned a crimson red. He loosened his grip on her and pulled away slowly, smiling reassuringly.  
  
" Why did I have to leave the Bebop Spike? Why did I throw my life away like that?" She pleaded, grasping the sheets tightly.  
  
" You didn't throw anything away... you were merely trying to leave your past behind... Like me..." Spike smiled, pulling out the locket and placed it in her hands.  
  
Her eyes widened at the familiar golden locket. " S-spike, y-you kept this?"  
  
Spike smiled again.  
  
" I am the guradian of your past..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sad, Sad chapter....  
  
I'm so sorry, lol. I like sad chapters sometimes, they show lots of emotion...  
  
Umm, nevermind....XD  
  
Ooo, please review!! 


	9. Lost Love

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but I wouldn't mind owning Spike -_-'.  
  
* Alrighty this another song ficcy thingy. I love writing these ^^, lol. This chapter is mostly about Faye's past, and the song I chose I think fits perfectly. These lyrics are definitely not mine, but Christina Aguilera's. Enjoy!*  
  
[ And, another note, I know that Faye remembers her past in the show, but this story is a little different than the show. I just wanted to mix Spike and Faye's past with their relationship.]  
  
Unwanted: A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Katie S.  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Category: Romance/ Drama  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Lost Love  
  
~  
  
Young girl don't cry  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
  
Young girl it's all right  
  
Your tears will dry you'll soon be free to fly  
  
~  
  
She watched closely, intently, as if all the answers would suddendly jump out of no where. But to no such luck, she knew it would never work that way. Yet she still continued to search, her emerald eyes never leaving that damned screen. It was about the millionth, no, trillionth time she had seen that tape of her only remnants of her faded past. She knew every line, every scene that played, yet she still sought for more.  
  
~  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
  
No one ever wants to bother to explain  
  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means  
  
~  
  
She knew her past was some where out there, calling to her, praying for her return. But she still had not the faintest image of where to attain it. But why did she search so closely? She was home again, at the Bebop, with Spike, Jet, Ed, and even Ein. It's not like when she finds her past it will do anything for her. It has already failed her. Maybe she just feels that there is a big piece of her missing. A piece that she longs to obtain to feel complete and genuine. Maybe she feels she's just a mirage in this hated world without those warm feelings of childhood. But what if her past wasn't so warm and welcoming. Won't it just bring her more pain? Or maybe it will finally make her see that there's nothing better than the present dream she's currently living.  
  
~  
  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
  
You'll learn to bring trust to the voice within.  
  
~  
  
Faye taughtly pulled herself into a ball, never keeping her eyes off the screen. She searched closely, even more intently than before, her emerald eyes flashing with anger. Yes. She was angry. Angry at her past. Angry at her present. And angry at her useless future. It was obvious. She was to become nothing. She might as well of died that day along with her baby. Spike had finally shown concern to her that day, but it wasn't the love she wished for, at least not in her eyes. He would always love Julia, no matter what. Even if she killed him. He would love her with all his heart. How could such a woman have control over such a man as Spike? He was so determined and headstrong, like he never felt any type of fear. But when it comes to her, he's nothing but a gullible soul, pleading for mercy. Yes, mercy. Spike Spiegal, pleading for mercy.  
  
~  
  
Young girl don't hide  
  
You'll never change if you just run away  
  
Young girl hold tight  
  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day  
  
~  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth grievously. She was tired of it. She was sick and tired of seeing that stupid tape. She no longer wanted to search anymore. She wanted to forgret every line to that damned tape. She gripped the sheets around her tightly, her breath quickening with bitterness. But she couldn't help it anymore. She could feel the tears staining her cheeks. She could hear her sobs piercing through the dead silence of her lonely room. But why was this such a hard task? All she wanted to do was forget, but it seemed even harder than remembering. How funny... Its even harder to foret something that was never there than remember it. Maybe that's why her heart screamed with pain and agony. But she knew she had to do something. She wanted to run so badly, but she knew she couldn't. She finally realized that running did nothing but delay the problem to greater extents, rather than diminish it. But then again maybe she should run away, for that is the only thing she knows how to do.  
  
~  
  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
  
Its so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
When you look outside look inside to your soul  
  
~  
  
That was finally it. She couldn't take it anymore. She tightened her fists, quickly thrusting them into the screen, anger swirling in her eyes. Sparks flew everywhere and glass covered her bed, but she didn't care. She had to end it, so she continued, shattering every piece of evidence engraved in that stupid tape. Blood trickled from her wounds, and she began to vaguley remember herself doing this one time before, but instead, to the troubled image that stood before her, screaming its infidelities. And finally, after numerous amounts of blood and tears, she stopped, sobbing incoherently. She gazed at the grave her bed had become, decorated with broken pieces of glass and blood. But as she looked upon the mission she had defeated, she suddendly felt foolish, for the fact that she had destroyed the only remnant of her past, wether she wanted to forget it or not. And anyways, its not like destroying it will do anything, right?  
  
~  
  
Life is a journey  
  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
  
As long as you're learning  
  
You'll find you'll ever need to know  
  
~  
  
So she cried. She cried for all the mistakes she made. She cried for the mess her life had become. And she cried, because that's all she knew how to do at that moment. She knew what she wanted to do, but she didn't know how to do it. She knew that she wanted to tell Spike she loved him. And she knew she wanted to end everything once in for all. Yes everything. But her fretful heart did not know how to do any of these things. It was nothing but a oblivious child, lost in the wrath of the devil the world around her had become.  
  
~  
  
Be strong, you'll break it  
  
Hold on, you'll make it  
  
Just don't forsake it because  
  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you.  
  
~  
  
But there was still that part inside of her, screaming of hope and determination. And just that little part of her kept her alive and hanging on. For it told her that there was something there for her, something she was born to achieve. She knew it. It burned deep inside her soul. She wasn't about to give up on life, for that is only what it wants her to do. And she was never the type to let the other win, even if it meant cheating to get there. But hey, that was her specialty, she was Poker Alice for god's sake. So if she could win a futile game of cards. She could surely win a competition aganst life and its tests of courage, right? Well hell, she was gonna at least try.  
  
~  
  
Young girl don't hide  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall...  
  
~  
  
~*~  
  
Spike was getting worried. She never acted the way she had been acting the past two weeks that she finally came home. Maybe she experienced alot more than he thought, and it was actually beginning to scare him. But at that same time, it was beginning to anger him, for that fact that a worthless bastard had such control over such an independent woman like Faye. But now, she didn't seem so independent and strong. She would just drag her weary form around the Bebop all day, woe plastered on her face. She would try hard to hide her pain behind a mask, but Spike could see it clearly. Her eyes weren't glistening like before, and her smile was dull and lifeless. Just looking at her made Spike frown. He had to do something for her, but he didn't know what the problem was in the first place. And Spike was never the type to get all sentimental, so how would he ask her such a personal question?  
  
Spike pulled the reocurring locket out of his pocket again.  
  
Boy, that beginning to become a habit, wasn't it?  
  
He sighed, holding the locket tightly to his chest. She had insisted that he kept the locket, because she said she had given it to him, and it wasn't hers anymore. But he knew better. He could tell just by looking at her that that wasn't the reason. That was one thing Faye was terrible at, hiding her emotions. Her face would hide all, but her eyes, they revealed everything. When he first met her at the casino, she had fooled him a million times over, but as he got to know her, it began to show, all her secrets were starting to seep out from that shelter she had built to hide from the world. Faye was truly amazing, everyday Spike would learn something new about her, or find a new smile she would glisten when he wasn't looking. But not lately. Everyday was the same thing. She would awake with a frown, and got to bed at night with a frown. It was like a never-ending cycle that never changed. And he hadn't seen that coy smile in ages, let alone heard an arrogant remark. Maybe losing that baby had changed her, but even so, it was all for the worst. Nothing good had came out of when she ran away. And it angered him to think so. Man, did he miss the old Faye...  
  
He opened the locket slowly, gazing at the picture inside. It was a younger version of Faye, with a million-dollar smile softening her beautiful features. And he suddendly wondered what she was like when she younger. Was she the same 'ol arrogant Faye? Or a good girl with no faults? He hoped she was like the real Faye, because that was the Faye he liked the most. There was no other person like Faye. She was one of a kind, but in a beautiful kind of way. She always left you coming back for more, because she was always revealing something mysterious about herself. Of course she never meant it. You could tell she never wanted to show her true self to anyone or anything.  
  
Spike sighed again, gazing at the small photo even deeper. He brought it closer, until it was only inches away from his mismatched eyes. He narrowed his eyes slighty, searching for anything, anything at all that would unravel Faye's past to him.  
  
And to his suprise, he found something...  
  
It was practically screaming out to him, and he had no idea how he didn't notice it before. There behind the picture, were small letters engraved lightly in the golden anatomy. His eyes widened slightly, trying hard to read the fine print. He inched even closer, positioning the locket towards the light.  
  
And as the light glistened off the golden material, he saw it...  
  
' To my only love.... Love always Aidan'  
  
Spike's eyes widened with shock. Was he her past? Aidan.... Was this the man she loved?  
  
His thoughts caused his heart to drop. What if she finds her love, and finally becomes happy? Well, normaly, Spike would've wished her gone and told the man good luck, but now that he has seen her, the real Faye, the innocent child lost in the darkness, he wanted to be that man. He wanted to hold her, let all her pain rinse way with a single kiss.  
  
He quickly shut the locket. How would he tell her? Should he tell her? Well, he knew it would be better to let her know, but he didn't want her to leave again. He wanted to let her run to him with all her sorrows. He wanted to make them better. But these were merely things he wanted...  
  
" Spike, what are you doing?" Jet's pondering voice startled him a bit, and he jumped back slightly.  
  
" Uh, n-nothing..." He was still shocked about the locket.  
  
" Yeah, well it's time to eat," Jet turned towads the kitchen, leaving the grieved cowboy sitting on the musty old couch, gathering his thoughts.  
  
Spike blinked twice, thinking he was only imagining the engravement in the locket. He hoped to find out more about her past, but nothing like this. He was thinking something more along the lines of her family, or the high school she went to. Not a lost love. But then again, that was life, always throwing things at you that you can't handle.  
  
Spike wearily stood up, slowly stumbling towards the kitchen. He wasn't that hungry, but he figured he might as well make Jet happy by eating his food. And he knew Faye probably wouldn't come to eat, so that would give him time to figure out what to do.  
He slowly dargged his tired body to the table, collapsing in the nearest chair. He sighed hesitantly, slowly shutting his eyes.  
  
" Something on your mind Spike?" How could he do it? Everytime Spike was having a problem, Jet knew. It was like he was psycic or something.  
  
" Oh, uh, not really..." He lied, terribly.  
  
Jet raised an eyebrow, chuckling slightly. " You know I should tell you that are terrible at lying,"  
  
Spike glared at him. " Whatever Jet..."  
  
Jet chuckled again, setting a plate down in front of him. Spike rolled his eyes at him. He was being just like a pestering father...  
  
Spike was just about to dig in, when he saw her...  
  
She looked utterly miserble, like her whole life had ended. It was even worse than usually, and it caused Spike to frown slightly. She was dressed in the usual athletic shorts and loose tank top, but her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail, with wisps of hair falling gracelessly around her face. Her eyes looked so blank...  
  
" Hey Faye, you hungry?" Jet smiled at her, pulling a chair out for her. She smiled weakly, but it was so lifeless and full of pain. Spike glanced down at her arms, noticing the bandages wrapped tightly around her knuckles and up her arms. His eyes widened in shock..  
  
" Oh my god Faye! What happened?" Spike reached out towards her but she pulled away, frowning slightly.  
  
" N-nothing... really.." Her voice was so quiet and it was barely above whisper. She sat down in the chair slowly, avoiding all glances Spike and Jet were giving her.  
  
" You sure?" Jet asked, setting a plate down in front of her.  
  
" Yeah, I- uh.. it was just some broken glass..." She lied, concealing her bandaged hands under the table.  
  
Spike and Jet glanced at each other, giving one another a look of disbelief. But they said nothing more, for they knew they wouldn't get any answers out of the quiet Faye she had become.  
  
" So.. uh..where's Ed?" She pondered, trying hard to change the subject.  
  
" Oh, she's here somewhere, but she said she wasn't hungry... strange, huh?" Jet joked, sitting down at the table also.  
  
Its strange. They never used to eat at the dinner table. But ever since Faye returned, Jet insisted they did. Maybe he figured it was making up for lost emotions they never share with each other. But Spike couldn't see how. All they did was remain silent, or talk about some bounty they were planning on catching.  
  
Spike glanced up at her. Should he tell her? And if so, how? ' Hey Faye, I think a found your lost love.' Guess again...  
  
He shuffled his body nervously, toying with his food.  
  
" Spike, are you gonna eat that or not?" Jet joked, chuckling slightly.  
  
Spike glanced up at him, smiling weakly. He couldn't eat, not at a time like this. He had to tell her first, no matter what. Even if it meant letting her return to her past, leaving him lonely.  
  
He glanced at Faye, sighing slightly.  
  
" Faye... I have something to tell you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooo, cliffhanger. They're so fun aren't they? I love teasing my audience, lol, if I even had one XD....  
  
Oh, god I need sleep... I promise I'll update soon. And don't forget to comment. More comments = Better chapters, lol. 


	10. Painful Smiles

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but I wouldn't mind owning Spike -_-'.  
  
Unwanted: A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Katie S.  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Category: Romance/ Drama  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Painful Smiles  
  
Pain.... all she felt was pain. Inside and out. Her heart wrenched and her body felt used. Used by life and its stupid meanings. She had wanted to find her past, but nothing like this... It was way more than she could handle, way more than she wanted. She suddendly felt idiotic for trying to find her past. She didn't want this, she didn't want to know she lost more than just a past, but a true love.  
  
Spike remained silent, for there was nothing to say. He had simply handed her the locket, a look of regret swirling in his mismatched eyes. She knew there was something wrong just by looking at him. But she continued, tearing through the locket ferociously. As her eyes met the glistening golden engravement, everything around her stopped. She couldn't speak, couldn't breath. Her eyes remained on the engravement, tracing over the simple words over and over again with disbelief.  
  
But then again....  
  
It all made sense at the same time. She had recieved the locket one day in the mail. The postage man told her there was a letter that went with the package, but it was lost in a mail carrier accident. She didn't think much of the letter. Figuring it was something that had to do with her debts, so she insisted that it was okay, that she didn't need the letter. But looking back, she wished she had that letter, for it was probably the only thing that told of this... Aidan.  
  
That name sounded so foreign to her.  
  
She wanted to cry so badly. But she couldn't. Her eyes were mysteriously parched and dry, like they felt joy for some reason. But she didn't want to feel joy for this discovery. She wanted everything to end, so she could live on the Bebop forever with Spike, Jet, Ed, and Ein. Even if Spike didn't love her...  
  
But she knew, no matter how great that life sounded, it was merely a fairy tale. Something that wasn't meant to be. Because if it was meant to be, Spike would have never found the engravement in the first place... Right?  
  
His eyes bore into her, searching for any emotion. But he could see nothing. Everything around her was so blank. But then again, maybe it was just the darkness of her room that threw him off...  
  
" Spike..." Her voice was quiet, but it still pierced viciously threw the darkness of the room.  
  
He met his eyes with hers, slowly drowning in sorrow. He couldn't look at her anymore, it was too heart wrenching...  
  
" I... I want to find him..." She had no idea why she was saying this. She didn't want to find him, she wanted to forget him and that damned locket all together. But that piece of her called out. The side of her that was full of hope and determination.  
  
Spike's features pressed into a frown. He knew she would say something like that, but he still felt his heart shattering to pieces. But he simply nodded, his eyes darting down at the cold, steel floor below him.  
  
She was right....  
  
Julia was right. He was the keeper of her past. But why? Why would life pick someone like Spike? That had to mean something....  
  
His eyes slowly traced up to Faye's saddended form. She really didn't want to find him, she just thought that she had to find him, and Spike knew it.  
  
" You don't have to do this Faye..." He spoke gently, but it still came out slightly forceful.  
  
Her features stiffened, and she shot him a cold glare. " Spike, what the hell are you saying? I remember you doing the same thing to me not to long ago! But you weren't listening to me! You just had to find your precious Julia, and whatever you told me about figuring out if you were alive!" Her words were hurtful, but it didn't matter to Spike. He could see the pain she truly felt inside.  
  
" Faye... I'm sorry. I was naive then... I had no idea what I was doing. But... just trust me, the past isn't worth chasing... I know from experience." He moved closer, but she pulled away, wrapping her thin frame in the blood-stained blankets around her.  
  
" Spike... I'm not chasing anything. I'm finding it..." She looked deeply into his choclate eyes, sealing her solemn words.  
  
He paused, shaking his head lightly with disagreeance. " It doesn't matter what you say, lying to your heart will do nothing."  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, pushing farther away from Spike. " I'm not lying to anything... Please.. just let me do this.." She pleaded, her voice full of regret. She knew she didn't want to do this at all, but it was like she felt she had to prove something.  
  
Spike nodded lightly. There was no budging her. This was Faye he was talking about. No matter how saddended she becomes, she will always be determined. That is her true nature.  
  
After a long desolate silence, Faye smiled, chuckling slightly. " Thank you, Spike..."  
  
She was laughing? How in the hell could she laugh at a time like this? It was the first time she had laughed in a very long time... but now?  
  
He shot her a confused look, but smiled shortly after. He had to stand behind her, no matter what. Because that's all she needed, was a shoulder to lean on. And Spike was more than happy to be at least that for her. If he couldn't love her, at least he could support her.  
  
She slowly stood, shoving the locket in her pocket. Spike followed her every move, watching intently. She was trying hard to hide her pain with her smiles, but she was failing miserably, for he could read every emotion in her. She slowly moved towards her bedroom door, tossing Spike another fake smile.  
  
" I'm gonna take a shower...."  
  
He nodded again, for he couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say. He shut his eyes tightly, hiding all the pain he was feeling inside.  
  
And as he heard her bedroom door sealing shut, Spike could already feel the painful tears staining his cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been hours since she was in the shower, and Spike had slowly migrated to the familiar musty couch. He didn't know why, but that old couch was the best place to go when you were feeling pain inside. It was like it read all your emotions, comforting them. Well, its pretty strange saying that, considering the damn thing was a couch, but no matter how hard he tried to disagree, he knew everytime he let his body become engulfed in that sulfurous yellow couch, all his pain would wash away temporally. Yeah... Pretty strange, huh?  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, letting them fall upon the irremediable ceiling fan above him. How was he gonna find this guy? And even so, he's probably old and decrepit.... Damn it, why did she want to find this guy again?  
  
He sighed heavily, slowly sitting up. His mismatched eyes suddendly became heavy, and angrily rubbed them. He blinked twice, glancing at the screen on the coffee table.  
  
Well... he might as well watch Big Shot to get his mind off of things, right?  
  
He swiftly kicked his foot at the screen, switching it on. And of course, that annoying blonde girl wearing practically nothing showed up, preparing to tell of the next bounty.  
  
" Today on Big Shot, all we have are some small fries for you. Sorry cowboys."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at the annoying blonde, stretching out his body.  
  
" Yes, but they've still got a bounty on their heads!"  
  
" Oh, yes, yes you're right!"  
  
" Our first one is a young man caught stealing from numerous places. He's worth about 6 million woolongs!"  
  
" His name is Aidan Robinson!"  
  
Spike froze. Aidan?  
  
" Here are his stats!"  
  
His eyes widened at his picture. He was about 6'2 with blonde hair and blue eyes. His smile seemed so generous though...  
  
" Oh my god..." Faye's gentle voice startled Spike, and he shot a glance over his shoulder.  
  
It was all so strange to her. He seemed so familiar. And he was strikingly handsome also. And that name... Aidan Robinson... it seemed so... right.  
  
" Spike... that's him..." She whispered, moving closer towards Spike.  
  
Spike's whole body froze. Wait a second.... this all seems so wrong. How could they find him so easily? What is life throwing at him now?  
  
He glanced at the picture again, narrowing his eyes with disbelief. Was this him? If it was, he was obviously a theif of some sort, and that scared Spike a little. He didn't want Faye to get all mixed up in another mess. But then again, that was just her luck... ever since she awoke from cryogenic sleep.  
  
" Spike, are you listening to me? That's him I know of it!" Faye was suddendly standing in front of Spike, a smile pressed against her ruby lips.  
  
Spike paused, glancing up at Faye. " You better get going then...." He forced a smile upon his regretful features, standing up slowly.  
  
" I'll go get Ed, she can help us find him," She seemed excited, and it broke Spike's heart to think so. He watched her as she quickly hustled down the hallway, a playful smile tugging on her lips.  
  
No, no, no... She can't leave him again...  
  
He could feel the tears rising. He never thought he'd find the guy, let alone him be young and handsome. She would leave him again... but this time... she'd be happier somewhere else.  
  
" Spike- person!! Is it true? Have you found Faye-Faye's past?" Ed chirped happily, skipping in the sitting room, Faye following close behind.  
  
Spike nodded, forcing yet another smile. Ed's smile widened and she hastily jumped on the yellow couch, making strange airplane noises.  
  
" Ed will find him for you Faye-Faye!!" Ed quickly jumped over to her tomato, placing it on her head. Faye smiled at Spike, as if she was reciting her thanks to him.  
  
Faye turned back towards Ed, smiling brightly, " All right Ed, search for anything about Aidan Robinson."  
  
' Why am I smiling? I don't want this...' Faye's thoughts quarreled inside her confused mind. She knew she really didn't want to find him, but there was something inside her that insisted. So she figured smiling would hide the true pain inside of her broken heart.  
  
" Ooo! Ed has found something!" Ed jumped up and down, placing her tomato on her orange hair for everyone to see. " Look! Look! Tomato says that Aiden-person awoke from cryogenic sleep a few years back! Oooo!"  
  
Faye's eyes widened. " T-that was.... the same time I awoke...." She paused, shutting her emerald eyes tightly, " It really is him..."  
  
Spike frowned." Faye..."  
  
" No Spike, It's okay... I-I really wanna see him...." Her voice was quiet... almost regretful...  
  
Spike frowned, turning his face away from Faye. He wanted to cry so badly, and let all his pain wash away. He wanted all of this to stop. He just couldn't handle it all in one sitting. Why does life always do this type of shit?  
  
" Tomato says Aidan-person is on Earth!" Ed giggled happily. Damn it, she's so naive....  
  
" That's the address he's at? Why does this seem so easy?" Faye recited, jotting down the address on the palm of her hand.  
  
" You're right... it does seem too easy..." Spike turned back towards Faye, a look of concern pooling in his two-toned eyes.  
  
Faye frowned, averting her gaze to the cold, steel floor below her. " Maybe... it's not meant to be Spike. I mean hell, finding your lost love is never that easy, but... I want to at least get some answers out of him..." Her gaze once again fell upon Spike, softening slightly with plea.  
  
Spike shut his eyes tightly, nodding his head solemnly. God, was she good at it. She could get him to do anything...  
  
Faye moved towards Spike, embracing him in a soft hug. " Thank you Spike... for everything..."  
  
Spike's tanned cheeks suddendly flushed a crimson red, and his chocolate eyes widened slighty. His body fell limp against hers, and his breath caught in the back of his throat. He could feel his heartbeat increasing greatly.  
  
" Spike-person and Faye-Faye are hugging again!!" Ed sqwauked happily, pressing her way between Spike and Faye.  
  
Faye smiled as she drew farther and farther away from Spike, pressing a violet lock out of her crimson-stained face.  
  
" Well Faye... you better get going then..." Spike sighed, pushing his body off the musty yellow couch.  
  
Faye paused, reaching out to Spike." Wait... come with me Spike... please..." She grasped his wrist taughtly, her emerald eyes boring into him with sorrow.  
  
Spike smiled back at her, releasing himself of her grasp.  
  
" Of course..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AACK! It's a short chappie... I'm torturing you, ain't I? *cackles wickedly*  
  
*cough* Anyways... That's what happens when you get a cold and you O.D on cough syrup...  
  
XD Please review.... 


	11. Wish Upon a Star

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cowboy Bebop, but I wouldn't mind owning Spike -_-'.  
  
[ A/N: I'm thinking of changing the title again, lol. Only because this story has changed ALOT since I first brewed it up in my little imbecile brain, and each chapter that comes out, the story changes even more. But in a good way...hopefully. So I'm so sorry if I'm confusing you all or anything like that. And also, Bebop Fan, please don't think I'm doing this for you and your useless piece of shit comments. If anything, I'm changing the title to actually match the story. And if its the title of another author's story, I'm truly, truly sorry, but its so hard to find a title no one has. Hell, do you want me to start naming it ' Fishies meow and Doggies moo'? Yep, don't think anyone has that titleXD Don't worry I'm on crack, nothing's really that wrong with me O.o..... It's a joke. See... Ha, ha, ha.]  
  
Unwanted: A Cowboy Bebop Fanfic  
  
By: Katie S.  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Category: Romance/ Drama  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Wish upon a Star  
  
It was a small building, yet still comforting and homely. It seemed to be a little older, but still standing strong despite its petite form. The sandy colored bricks that consisted of the bulding's structure seemed to sparkle in the bright, welcoming daylight. There were a few palm trees scattered outside, shading the tiny residence of the suns rays. The wind blew softly with the sweet scent of salt water, and the sky reflected the captivating tint of the cool ocean tide below. A few seagulls flew by overhead, circling around the peaceful hearth before smoothly gliding over to the edges of the rocky cliff, overlooking the bright sea below. It was like everything seemed so right in the reflection of her emerald eyes...  
  
" Faye..." Spike's voice pierced through the serene state the violet- haired woman was currently in.  
  
She glanced up at him, a sudden look of fear in her emerald eyes. " Spike...I-I'm scared, what if this really is him?" She pressed her small frame into a regretful embrace, her violet hair rustling in the wind.  
  
" Well, then you should be happy, because he's your past..." Spike averted her gaze from her. He wished he hadn't of said that...  
  
She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with adoration. " Spike... I don't know how I can possibly thank you..."  
  
He shot her a confused look. " For what?"  
  
She chuckled lightly." Well, for everything..." She paused, shuffling her body nervously." And all this time I thought you hated me..."  
  
" Faye, I never hated you..." He fixed his gaze on the ocean, his voice soft and comforting.  
  
She smiled lightly, keeping her thoughts to herself. She shut her eyes lightly, listening to the sound of the tranquil ocean around her. The smooth breeze pressed against her cheek, sending a slight tingle down her spine. Her knees slowly became weak around her as the sweet aroma of summer tantalized her senses. She could feel all her thoughts slipping away from her...  
  
" Faye... It's time to go..." Spike extended a hand to her attentively, a warm reassuring smile pressing against his thin lips.  
  
She opened her emerald eyes slowly, fixing her gaze on him. Smiling gratefully, she reached out, entiwining her fingers in his. " Spike..." She paused, eneveloping his lanky body in sweet embrace. " this is the only thanks I can give you for all of this..."  
  
Spike's cheeks burned into a deep crimson shade, as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. Her warm breath pressed against the open skin on his neck, and her violet hair playfully brushed against his cheek. Small tears of sorrow pressed against his closed eye-lids, but he forcefully shoved them back. He wanted it to stay like this forever. He didn't want her to leave again, ever. But there he was, ignoring the cries of his heart as he said his last good-byes to Faye Valentine. Why was life always doing that?  
  
" Faye..." He ruefully pushed his body away from her, looking into her emotion-filled orbs. " I'll never forget you, and I'll always come back to visit you... and him..."  
  
A sudden look of regret tugged at her features. " But... I-I..don't want you to leave..." She frowned pulling out the locket, placing it in the palm of his hand. " Keep it... I don't need it.. Please, just stay for a while...what if he's..." She shut her eyes tightly, forcing away the tears.  
  
" I will... I don't want him hurting you, he does have a bounty on his head you know..." Spike glanced at the innocent, little house before them, narrowing his eyes with doubt.  
  
Faye smiled at him, slowly turning towards the small buliding. She slowly let her feet guide her, shutting her eyes as she imagined what the future was to hold. She knew something about all of this had to cave in, because that was just life. Deep inside, she knew she didn't want to do this at all. And she already missed the Bebop. Images of Jet, Ed, Ein, and Spike played through her mind.  
  
Spike...  
  
So many thoughts of the lanky cowboy played in her mind. She truly loved him. No Julia or Aidan would ever get in the way... But she knew there was nothing she could do, because fate was already unraveling before her. She would miss him so. His cocky smile and graceless forest green hair... And most of all... his true inner beauty. Deep down, she knew Spike was a soft, gentle person, but for some reason, he always had this tough guy image he constanty tried to attain. She wanted to break that shell, and love him so... But that damned Julia always succeeded before her, no exceptions. God, did she hate that woman...  
  
" Some people wait a lifetime..." She trailed off, noticing the wooden door of the building standing before her.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Some people will give anything for all of this..." She whispered, tears slowly blurring her visions, " But... why can't I..."  
  
Spike glanced over at her, his lips pressing into a slight frown." Faye... stop worrying, everything will be okay, I'll make sure of it." He slowly upturned his frown into a reassuring smile, pushing her closer towards the door.  
  
She shut her eyes tightly, stepping up towards the door. Letting out a slight sigh, she knocked on the chestnut colored door lightly. She bit her lip nervously, clenching her fists at her sides. She was so afraid.... Afraid of everything. She didn't want this, she didn't want this at all. But her determined spirit continued, glueing her cowering body in a stationary position.  
  
The door before her slowly opened, and Faye shut her eyes even tighter, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She was so nervous...  
  
" Faye?!" His voice was smooth and calming, causing Faye's eyes to slowly flutter open.  
  
And to her suprise, the man standing before her seemed so comforting and familiar, his blue eyes sparkling with ardor.  
  
" Oh, my god! It is you!!" He swiftly ran towards her, embracing her in a tight hug. Faye was completely lost, and she glanced back at Spike with a look of plea in her eyes.  
  
" Uh, is this the house of Aidan Robinson?" Her voice seemed so professional...  
  
The tall blonde chuckled lightly. " I'm Aidan, don't ya remember?"  
  
A sudden feeling of guilt washed over Faye. She really didn't know who he was, but he sure did seem to know who she was. She felt like a total idiot, how could he possibly remember his past? Faye sure as hell couldn't...  
  
" Well, I-I don't really remember anything... that's why I'm here..." She replied shyly, glancing back at Spike again.  
  
A saddened look overcame his face. " I see..." He paused, his lips forming into another smile, " Well I'm just glad you're not a bounty hunter or anything!"  
  
This remark caused Spike to chuckle lightly, shaking his head lightly. Finally noticing the lanky man, Aidan shot him a cold glare.  
  
" Who... is this Faye?" He glanced back at her, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
  
" Oh, this is Spike... he's a good friend of mine," Faye smiled at Spike, winking lightly.  
  
" Pleased to meet you!" Spike's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
" Yeah... whatever..." Aidan turned away from Spike, slipping an arm around Faye's slim waist. " Please come inside Faye."  
  
Faye turned back towards Spike giving him a swift wave good-bye. " See you later, Spike! I'll see you around, hopefully!"  
  
" Oh, I'll be around... I'll talk to you later, then?" Spike shot Aidan a cocky grin.  
  
Faye giggled lightly at the angered look on Aidan's face." Yes! Of course!" She waved once more before slowly slipping into the small residence. The cocky grin Spike was currently wearing slipped into a deep frown as he watched her disappear. She was leaving him.... again.  
  
~*~  
  
" So..." Faye nervously swirled her mug back and forth, causing the hot liquid to splash disturbingly against the porcelin form. " Tell me about... your past..."  
  
" Our past..." He arrogantly corrected her, slipping beside her on the small leather couch.  
  
" Well... yeah.. I guess.." She nervously shifted her body further away from him. Boy, was he being touchy-feely....  
  
" Well... we 'were' a happy couple... currently engaged.." He told her hesitantly, his blue eyes shifting to her trembling hands.  
  
" E-Engaged?" His words shocked her greatly, causing her trembling body to jump back a little.  
  
He chuckled lightly, sipping his tea. " You say that like it's a bad thing..."  
  
Faye fixed her gaze on the tawny liquid swirling slightly back and forth. " I-I just don't remember...."  
  
He reached out slowly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. " Well, don't worry... I'll tell you everything."  
  
The huskiness in his voice startled her a bit, causing her emerald eyes to widen slightly, but she kept her gaze on her cup of tea.  
  
He chuckled again, noticing her frightened look. " That's not what I meant...." He reached out, taking her cup of tea from her. " You can trust me."  
  
Noticing she no longer had anything to distract her from him, she finally gave in, letting her eyes fall upon him.  
  
He shot her a wide grin." Now that's better... Your beautiful eyes should never be wasted like that.."  
  
Faye smiled uneasily. All she had to do was get a few answers out of him, and then she could bolt. She could handle him for a few more minutes...maybe...  
  
" Well..." He began slowly, " We were both just out of high school, which we had been lovers all the way through since 10th grade, and we were both deciding on what our future should be... And I knew I loved you with all my heart... so I proposed to you, right here on this very land..."  
  
" Right out of high school?" She was so amazed by her past...  
  
He chuckled slightly. " Yep. You were gonna be a model and an actress, and I was gonna be a doctor."  
  
Faye paused, sighing heavily. " Well... w-what about... the accident?"  
  
He frowned slightly, averting his gaze to the floor. " Well... we were both on vacation in space, sort of a celebration for our engagement," He paused, sighing lightly. " The ship was a newer model that hadn't been through that many tests, and... the engine failed, crashing into another cargo ship..."  
  
Faye felt the tears rising. She was... with him... All that time, her past was this man. And it was all shattered with one rise of fate. Looking into his deep blue eyes, Faye still found it very hard to imagine that her life used to be devoted to him. That they were to be... married... Even though he seemed slightly familiar, she wasn't even close to feeling love in her heart for him, which confused her so. How could she have possibly forgotten everything about him? Is it even possible to forget the man you love?  
  
" Tell me more... about me..." She clenched her fists tightly. And to think that someone else knows more about her than her own self...  
  
He smiled at her reassuringly. " Well, you were a very smart girl in school, a straight A student to be exact, and you were the cheerleading captain. Everyone wanted to be just like you..."  
  
Faye shook her head." No... tell me... about my family... my dreams.." She swallowed hard, tears suddednly blurring her visions.  
  
He sighed heavily. " Your mother died when you were five, and your father was a big business man. You were an only child, but I always kept you company. We were neighbors since we were two years old... funny, huh?"  
  
Her heart was throbbing with pain. How could none of this seem familiar to her? How could someone possibly forget everything about themselves just in cryogenic sleep? Her thoughts angered her even more, and she gritted her teeth tightly, fixing her gaze on her trembling hands.  
  
" Why... w-why can't I remember any of it?" She shut her eyes tightly, forcing the tears away. She wasn't gonna cry, not now...  
  
He chuckled again. " Faye, you were always forgetting things when you were little, I'm not suprised at all."  
  
Faye's emerald eyes narrowed sharply. How could he be laughing about this? She wanted the truth of her forgotten past, and he was sitting here making a joke about it? Every second that passed she hated that man even more, her anger boiling deep inside her raving heart. How could she love a man like this?  
  
She had had enough everything. She wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face eternally. " STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW ME DAMN IT!!!" Her sharp, brassy voice echoed through the tiny house, disturbing a few seagulls nestled outside, but she didn't care, she was finished with that sickening, cheerful chat.  
  
" But Faye, I do know you...."  
  
His words pierced through her, penetrating every agigtation in her trembling body. It was a daring thing to say, but the worst part of it all... was he was right. He knew her more than she knew herself, and it scared her to think so. She felt as if all her insecurities had been placed on display, accesible to the mockery of this hated world.  
  
" Stop.... s-stop saying things like that...." Tears slowly sprung form her eyes, leaving a trail of sorrow down her porcelin skin. She couldn't hold it in anymore, it seemed her tears were the only thing she could trust....  
  
Aidan shook his head lightly, grinning slightly. " I'll stop...but only for you..." He reached out, pulling her thin frame tightly against him. But Faye didn't hold back, because there was no where to go anymore... Everything had abadoned her... Her hopes... Her security...  
  
And Spike...  
  
He was gone, and there was nothing for her to do. She cursed at her soul for letting him walk away from her, just for a mistaken past. And she suddendly felt guilty... Guilty for the fact that she had left Spike the way he had left her to avenge Julia. She cringed at the pain she felt that day, yet why did she let the same fate fall upon him?  
  
She wandered from her thoughts, pressing Aidan into a deeper embrace.  
  
He was the only thing left....  
  
~*~  
  
The moon was absolutely astonishing, its silver reflection leaving the tossing ocean tide incandescent against the night sky. There seemed to be no clouds at all, leaving the indigo sky painted with sparkling stars. Everything was silent, there was only the soft, comforting sound of the ocean's tide collapsing against the indulgent sands below her. Her emerald eyes wandered far beyond the horizon... searching, pursuiting...  
  
She didn't know what to do anymore... Did she love Aidan? Was this her place of being? Life was a cruel, antagonizing game to her, mocking every move she made. Why did things have to be like that? Why did she give Spike that damn locket? Then he never would have found that stupid engravement....  
  
But, then again, maybe that was her fate. Maybe Spike was supposed to find that engravement....  
  
' I am the keeper of you past...'  
  
His distant words raged through her mind. She had no idea what he meant when he had said it that day, but looking back, it struck her confused soul bitterly. Did Spike really know all of this was going to happen? Did he know that he would find that engravement?  
  
Sighing heavily, Faye let her body collapse on the soft sand below her, letting her legs drape lenietly in the oncoming tide. The cool, salty water left her whole body tingling with bliss, and she shut her eyes lightly, relaxing in the peaceful enviroment around her.  
  
There was a slight rustle behind her, as she felt a body occupying the sandy realm beside her. Her nose wrinkled in aggravation, and she sighed heavily at her invader. Why was Aidan being so damn pushy?  
  
" Nice to know you missed me..." His voice startled her greatly, and she shot up quickly, her eyes widening with delight.  
  
" Spike! What are you doing here?!" Her words seemed a little hurtful, but they came out with such hapiness, that it caused Spike to grin even wider.  
  
" I told you I'd be around..." He joked, giving her a slight wink.  
  
" You've been here all night?" She pondered innocently. She almost seemed concerned...  
  
" Well... that information is indisclosed..." He was obviously teasing her...  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled shortly after. She was so happy to see him. It seemed everything had been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
" So... how's everything going with... well you know..." Spike nervously twirled his fingers in the sand beside him, fixing his gaze on the crashing waves before him.  
  
Faye sighed, taughtly pulling herself in a ball. " E-everything's fine..." She knew that her lies seeped out grievously, but she couldn't pull herself together to tell him the truth. She just couldn't tell him how lost she truly felt around Aidan, and how emotionally unstable she was when they talked of her past.  
  
Spike shook his head in agreeance. He wasn't gonna say anymore. He could tell that her heart throbbed when she talked of him, and most all, her lost past. So he remained silent, nervously fiddling with soft sands around him.  
  
" Spike... I won't lie anymore..." She paused, shutting her eyes tightly. " I don't know what to feel around him. I mean, for god's sake, we were engaged."  
  
Spike grimaced at the tone in her voice. He just couldn't stand the pain she was striving to hide from him. He just had to cheer her up...  
  
" Faye... don't worry about it anymore." He smiled widely, poking her lightly in the rib cage. " Smile... It looks better on ya."  
  
She smirked slighty, nodding her head in defeat. " Yeah, yeah... No need trying to cheer me up anymore." She answered slyly, chuckling slightly.  
  
" Who said I was cheering you up anyways?" Despite his sarcasm, Spike still smiled back at Faye widely. She was finally becoming the old Faye again...  
  
" Oh, I forgot... Assholes are never considerate of another lady'e feelings..." She played along cleverly. If he was gonna play theses games with her, she might as well fight back.  
  
" You're calling me an asshole?" Spike japed, standing up hastily. " Oh, you're gonna pay for that one..."  
  
" Oh, am I?" She quickly shot up, meeting her eyes with his.  
  
He smirked coyly, shaking his head lightly. " You're a tough one..."  
  
She nodded her head, happy with her defeat. " I knew you'd come to your senses..."  
  
" But that won't stop me!" Spike quickly scooped Faye up, dangling her over his shoulder. He chuckled mockingly as she beat her fists into his back, warning him of future danger.  
  
" SPIKE!! Put me down!!" She shrieked fretfully, noticing him hastily striding deeper and deeper into the ocean.  
  
He laughed at her cries, quickly tossing her tense body into the ocean's water. There was a helpless yelp followed by a large splash as Faye's body tumbled into the salty water below her. She quickly arose, gasping at the frigid state her body had become.  
  
" Spike!! You asshole!!" She squealed furiously, slicing her fists into the water beside her.  
  
Spike simply chuckled at her, eyeing the angered look on he face. " Oh? And whatcha' gonna do about it, huh?"  
  
She smirked sheepishly, raising an eyebrow at him. " You don't even know what I'm cabale of Spike Spiegal..." She quickly stood up, moving closer and closer to Spike, a coy grin plastered on her face. He cocked his head to the side dubiously, raising an eyebrow at her. She stopped before him, looking him up and down. She smirked again, before swiftly grasping him by the collar and pulling him in the water along with her. She laughed as he quickly arose from the water, sharply gasping for air.  
  
" Oooo... You're REALLY gonna pay for that one..." He shook his head, quickly throwing of his coat and banana yellow shirt, revealing a nicely toned chest that caused Faye to blush furiously.  
  
" Uhh... What exactly do you have in mind, Spike?" She backed away a little, eyeing him cautiously.  
  
" Hmm..." He paused, letting his finger rest on his chin as if deep in thought. " What do you have in mind Faye?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm, causing Faye's porcelin cheeks to glow with embarrassment.  
  
He shook his head lightly, before swiftly grasping her wrist and pulling her down under the water, dunking her head in a couple of times. She remained under the water, but quickly reached over, gripping Spike's ankle and pulling him under. She arose shortly after, chuckling loudly at her cunning move.  
  
" Ha! Ha Spike! I gotcha'!"She crossed her arms, contently nodding her head at her defeat.  
  
He arose, a coy grin on his tanned face. " Fine you win....But... I get a prize..." She shot him a puzzled look, as he moved closer towards her. He averted his gaze from her, distracting her slightly as he hastily tackled her, letting both of their bodies fall upon the sand below them. Faye's eyes widened in shock, as she noticed Spike's lanky form sprawled out on top of her. Her cheeks burned into a deep crimson shade, but she continued to stare blankly unsure of what to do. He smirked slightly, letting his hand slowly wander up to her violet tresses, entangling itself in them. Her heart beat faster and faster as her body became limp below him. He was so utterly handsome in the moonlight, with his green mop shagging attentively in his chocolate mismatched orbs. He inched closer... and closer, his warm aura pressing against her frigid body. She could feel all the fine hairs on her body stand up as his warm breath traveled down her neck, sending chills down her spine. He pressed his cheek softly against hers, his lips centimeters from the lobe of her ear. She shut her eyes tightly as her heart pounded harder and harder....  
  
" You're not as sad anymore... I'm glad..." He whispered in her ear, unaware of the tense state he was putting her in.  
  
She nodded her head dumbfoundedly, unsure of what to do next. Nothing, right? This is what she always dreamed of... Why ruin it now?  
  
He smiled at her slightly, nestling his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel his lips just inches away from her skin, but he remained still, relaxing against her trembling body.  
  
She gazed up at the glowing stars above, bedazzled as a shooting star passed by overhead. She shut her eyes lightly, longingly making a wish....  
  
Her one and only wish....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay ^^! A loong chappie! It's my gift to you to make up for all the painfully short ones -_-'. Please accept and enjoy it, lol.  
  
Anyways, I love this chapter! So much Spike-Fayeness in the end... But that is definitely not the end don't worry... And I hope you liked it ^^  
  
Please review! I like reviews, ALOT!!  
  
Just thought you should keep that in mind...lolXD 


End file.
